The last week of school spent in Dt
by tomiie
Summary: Kagome gets sick of the school thing and lands herself detension on the last week of school. She is sharing detension with Inuyasha! K&I Romance is involved!
1. Dumb things that cause trouble

"The best advise I can tell you is to buy toliet paper. Cause then when the world ends you'll have plenty of toliet paper to wipe your ass clean with..." Eri leaned over to Kagome as Mr.Takanada spoke words of wisdom.  
  
"I can't believe they still let him teach here after all the shit he says at the...Oh look Mrs.Magumi is trying to get him off the stage." Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri giggled.  
  
"Come on go easy on him," Kagome said with sincerity in her voice,"He's just pushing 100." she burst off in surpressed laughter which only makes laughing worse. They tried to surpress their laughs but for Kagome it became a tantrum of laughter the whole dark auditorium stared at her.  
  
"You think something's funny do you? When you don't have the skills to survive the end of the world you'll know at least you had a good laugh." Mr.Takanada looked extremely angered but came with Mrs.Magumi off the auditorium stage.  
  
"Gee I didn't mean to make him so upset." Kagome sighed on the walk out of the auditorium.  
  
"It doesn't matter his 'sermons' are extremely boring. Every year on the last week of school we have to sit there and listen to useless junk!" Yuka complained."What was it last year again?"  
  
"Removing the lint tray on the washer and dryer after every load." Eri sighed.  
  
"How anyone can talk for an hour about that is beyond me." Ayumi opened her locker with a quick ease and plopped everything in speededly.  
  
"That was the only useful information he ever gave us." Kagome said as she to plopped her stuff down,"I doubt the old fart even knows what he's talking about." A hand reached out and startled Kagome.  
  
"I want to see you in my office!" the principal said in a deep voice. Some people in the hallway ohhed one even started singing that Kagome game.  
  
Kagome Kagome  
  
Kago no naka no tori wa,  
  
Itsu itsu deyaru.  
  
Yoake to ban ni.  
  
Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
  
Ushiro no shoumen dare.   
  
Which translates to: Kagome, Kagome, When does the bird inside the cage come out?At dawn and evenings.Who is in front of the back where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?  
  
"Shut up." Yuka yelled in Kagomes defense. 'Here I go on the long walk' the movie Lady and the Tramp appeared in Kagome's mind. She started imagineing that she was the dog on his long walk. (when the dog in the pound was walking he was about to be put asleep) The door to the principals office was closed but she could see the silouwet of a figure and the principal.  
  
"So if you really want ta be a pal just ignore this minor of so very minor offense." Kagome recongnized the voice of Inuyasha.  
  
"I really wish I could but last time..." the principal started.  
  
"Let by gones be by gones."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha whipped open the door and practically shoved Kagome down to the ground. He slammed the door real hard as he stormed off. 'I wonder what he did.' Kagome opened the door reluctantly.  
  
"Come in Higurashi." Kagome walked in fully. The principal Mr.Kunikida was looking at a file on his desk,"Have a seat." Kagome gulped hard but soft enough so no one could hear. She delicately sat on the plastic covered chair. It was very uncomfortable so she constantly shifted that and she was nervous."Ms.Higurashi I have noticed a change in your behavior lately." he lowered his glasses as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said as if she didn't know a thing he was talking about.  
  
"You've missed school your grades are slipping and you used crude words. I guess I'll just have to give you detension."  
  
"But Mr.Kunikida Mr.Takanada swore in front of the whole student body!"  
  
"Oh and thats another reason I'm giving you detension Mr.Takanada heard what you said about him in the hallway and was extremely hurt by it! I'm giving you a detension with him. Also you are to write him a formal appaulagy." Kagome moaned."For the rest of the week."  
  
"Even on the last day?"  
  
"Even on the last." Kagome walked out of the principal's office with her head hung low to the ground.

Tomiie789: What ya think?


	2. Romance in Dt!

Chapter 2: Romance in Dt  
  
"Even on the last day?"  
  
"Even on the last." Kagome walked out of the principal's office with her head hung low to the ground. Mrs.Zyzix danced in a circled throwing papers in the air. 'This school is nuts!'  
  
"Even on the last." the principals words to her rang in the back her mind like a stupid song you can't get out of your head. Her friends waited for her right out of the Principal's room.  
  
"Kagome you really got Dt!" Ayumi shrieked with excitement as if she won a gold metal.  
  
"It sucks I have to spend it with Mr.Takanada." Kagome grimanced.  
  
"Even the last!" her friends sqeaked in unison.  
  
"Even the last." Kagome sighed it seemed like da ja vu.  
  
Later at gym....  
  
"NOW STUDENTS THAT NO WAY TO SHOW YOUR TEAM SPIRIT! Spirit fingers." Mrs.Mann lifted her hands and waved them in the air.  
  
"Some school spirit." Kagome retorted.  
  
"I don't want to hear any more lip from you young lady. Now feel your spirit be engulfed with joy your essence..."  
  
"This is bogess." she murmured unforetunately the school perfect girl heard her.  
  
"Mrs.Mann." the girl wriggled her hand back and forth. 'Like thats gonna make her call on you a whole lot faster.'  
  
"Yes Kikyo."  
  
"Kagome said..." I interupted.  
  
"I said this was bogess."  
  
"I told you Kagome I didn't want to hear your voice again."  
  
"And I'm telling you I don't want to hear yours either."  
  
"Go to the principals office." the teachers pointed at the door.  
  
"Good at least I don't have to be here." Mrs.Mann snorted at my comment.  
  
To the Principals office...  
  
"Kagome we were threw this before! You already have detension for the rest of the week do you want to get into more trouble?"  
  
"Does it matter."  
  
"Yes Kagome it does. Did you just graduate from Inuyasha's class? He has the same attitude as you do." 'Well I don't slam doors so hard everyone's ears are falling off at the sound.' "I'll just add on a few hours time you will spend."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Until seven."  
  
"WHAT!" 'This is so unfair.' The rest of school went by so slow. Kagome just lost intrest in caring about the school. 'Time for Mr.Takanada.' Kagome walked into his classroom.  
  
"Have a seat." Kagome sat on Mr.Takanada's word and beagain working on the letter she was supposed to write. And in walked Inuyasha he made his presence known with another door slam when he slammed Mr.Takanada didn't even flinch. 'He must be used to this by now.' Inuyasha sat down in the third row oh about twenty seats away from me."Glad you could make it Inuyasha."  
  
"I've got nothing better to today." Inuyasha leaned back and put his feet on the chair ahead of him. A cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello." Mr.Takanada answered his phone. 'I didn't know ancient had a cell phone.' He kept going uh-huh, un-un and all that blah."I have to take this call for a few minutes and you two better behave." he left the room. Inuyasha hurridly rushed to the seat next to me like he was waiting to do that all day.  
  
"So what ya in for?" Inuyasha smiled at me suspiciously.  
  
"A bunch of things."  
  
"Oh aren't we a naughty girl."  
  
"What about you huh?" He came inches from my face.  
  
"Feh does it really matter the teachers are all out to get me." He back off my person. My face felt warm I then noticed I was blushing. It made me blush even more. He glanced at what I had wrote and snatched the paper from my desk."Your gonna actually waste your time doing this?"he ripped up the paper.  
  
"What else am I going to do I didn't bring anything."  
  
"I know something we could do." he had a perverse smile on his face. We both heard footsteps. Inuyasha stood up."Damn!" he said and beagain walking to his seat. 'Did he actually mean what I thought he ment?'  
  
"Inuyasha what were you doing out of your seat?" Mr.Takanada yelled.  
  
"Just streaching my legs." Inuyasha winked at me.  
  
"Kagome be honest what he do?"  
  
"He just streached his legs." Mr.Takanada sighed and Inuyasha smiled and got into the same position he was in but now his arms were on his head. Time seemed to go so fast Inuyasha kept getting my attension. He threw a note at me just before seven a clock came.  
  
Which read: See you tomarrow Kagome.  
  
I was surprised it seems my horrible detension would be almost like a date...  
  
Tomiie789:To be continued. Sorry I rushed Kagome day but I felt being with Inuyasha in Dt was more intresting! 


	3. Passing notes

Chapter 3:Note Passing  
  
"I know something we could do." the words made Kagome blush as she entered her mothers car.  
  
"Where were you! Its seven you told me four! I was driving around town all day Soutas tired!He has a soccer game early tomarrow! Where were you!?" Kagome was smiling so dumbly faced her mother said nothing. But her brother Souta eyed her suspiciously. 'Tomarrow I'll see Inuyasha again!' Kagome happily stated as she drifted off to sleep on her own bed. The sun felt warm against Kagome's face. She glanced at the clock which read 9:00.   
  
"Mom!" she screeched at the top of her lungs then she remembered her brother had off school and was at a soccer game. Kagome scrambled to get dressed hopped down stairs to mow down untoasted toast. She didn't want to be late for detension. As soon as she entered the building Mrs.Megumi sent her to the Principals office.   
  
"Kagome I'm sick and tired of you coming in here. You know what maybe today if you were put in the tap room your attitude might change." (tap room is the room where there are desks things with a small wall between each so you are practically all alone. The teachers make you be quiet and work the whole time. Tap stands for Turn Around Program. Ps I have one at my school I've seen it.)  
  
"I won't know until I try." that stunned the teacher he sent Kagome straight to the tap room. I walked in carrying all my homework for the day from other classes graciously given by the Principal.'Boy would I like to...'   
  
"Kagome Higurushe I'm glad you could make it the principal just called and said I have a new victum."  
  
"Its Higurashi you dult!" she muttered softly but the heard her.  
  
"Here have a seat!"the teacher pushed me into a cubicle and shoved the chair in the back of my legs so I calapsed. I said nothing I just sat there for a moment."Get to work if you don't you'll get suspended." the teacher smiled. She begain to focus and work on one paper although Kagome had no idea how to do this must have just learned it. She sighed. The door to the tap room swung open and slammed shut. Kagome wasn't surprised when the door was slammed she had a sence of consistence habit.  
  
"Late as usual." The teacher stuck out her hand."Wheres your pass?"  
  
"I don't got one bitch."  
  
"Do you talk to me that way! Yah you'd better get into your cubicle!" Inuyasha waved as he passed me to get to his seat on the other side of the room he plopped on his chair and slunk off into his now shall be dubbed 'lazy position'. Kagome got back to work until a person the cubicle to her right passed her a note. On the cover it had Kagome on it from Inuyasha. 'He must have passed it from all five people away.' Kagome opened the note. It said:  
  
You staying after right? Kagome wrote back on a sheet of paper. Ya and had the five people pass it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha replied Then I'll get another DT from the Asshole named Mr.Takanada Soon the teacher beagain watching and saw the five people pass things back and forth she moved people around thinking the five were sharing notes. She moved Kagome and Inuyasha right next to each other. Inuyasha flicked a note that was folded into a triangle over his cubicle and into Kagomes. You busy tomarrow Kagomes reply No Inuyashas reply Good wanna do something Kagomes reply Sure Inuyashas reply I'll see you at DT Inuyasha got up and left with his stuff and appairantly headed for his next class. The rest of class Kagome spent trying to keep herself amused the stupid government enriched homework actually was the light of the time it was no fun without Inuyasha in here. After school she had another detension to look forward to. When she arrived it appeared her and Inuyasha weren't the only ones who would have detension. There was a boy and a girl on opposite sides of the room. The boy had a red hand slap on his right cheek and the girl did everything possible not to turn in his direction. Inuyasha arrived in the room with another door slam and layed back in his lazy position.  
  
"Inuyasha would you sit up straight if you would have survived because my..." Mr.Takanada begain.  
  
"Feh! Does that fuckin shit even matter to me? No it doesn't." Inuyasha answered his own question so Mr.Takanada didn't answer.  
  
"Sango, Miroku you may leave now just don't left that happen again."  
  
"Don't worry." Sango eyes bulged out of her head in anger."It won't." After the two left Mr.Takanada stared at Kagome and when she realized he was staring she flinched in her seat.He gave her one of those creepy stares when adult check out girls.  
  
"Kagome did you finish the letter?" Kagome answered as snippy as she possibly could.  
  
"No not yet Mr.Takanada." It had made Kagome uncomfortable with the damn teacher stareing at her. Inuyasha stared at the teacher for awhile before he stared at Kagome. Kagome noticed the stare and tried not to stare back to seem to eager. But when she did stare they both got entranced in each others stare. "Thats not the kind of hooligan you should be looking at." Mr.Takanda said he leaned on Kagome's desk and whispered that to her.  
  
"I'm afraid Mr.Takanada thats none of your buissness." Mr.Takanada turned his head to Inuyasha as he answered for Kagome. 'Thank you Inuyasha man Inuyasha has ears like a blood hound.'  
  
"I guess your right but you have a detension to serve and there is no talking out of turn in my classroom." Mr.Takanada.  
  
"So Mr.Takanada when did anyone say it was your turn." Inuyasha smuggly remarked.  
  
"If you could amount to anything maybe you could do something better in your life then laugh at lowly thought of jokes." A deep growl can from Inuyasha.  
  
"Mr.Takanada whoever said I was joking." 'Whoa war of the words I wonder what Mr.Takanadas gonna say back.'  
  
"You will have been joking cause I will make your life a living hell on earth if you weren't!" Inuyasha said nothing back to him but seemed moody and all. Mr.Takanada finally got his old hands off Kagomes desk. It was about 6:00 when Mr.Takanada had to use the bathroom he threatened that he had someone that was one to come in a minute. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.  
  
"I can't stand that bastard! Did you see the way he looking at you!" Inuyasha seemed more upset than Kagome she was just freaked at it.  
  
"I hate him to I'm surprised they haven't fired her yet. I mean him or do I." Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be to surprised."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he subed for gym one day and he checked out all the guys." Kagome burst into laughter.  
  
"So what were you gonna say in the tap room?"  
  
"I was wondering if ya wanted go out to the old high school."  
  
"Sure when."  
  
"Tomarrow after DT."  
  
"You gonna get yourself another Dt?"  
  
"Are you going to go to the Tap room?"  
  
"I will if you will."  
  
"Alright see ya there." Inuyasha returned to his seat. When Mr.Takanada dismissed us I couldn't wait to get another DT.

tomiie789:Thats it for now. Next chap would be about the old high school. I'm not sure its any longer than the last chap but hey I tried.


	4. Time alone together

Chapter 4: Time alone together  
  
"Kagome! Wake up honey you don't want to be late for school!" 'That's the idea.' Kagome closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep."No Kagome you have to get up I want you to not get into the tap room again. Do you hear me?" '....' a soft snore came from Kagome's mouth."You are impossible! Hojo's here to walk you to school." 'No not stupid Hojo.' "Kagome I know you can here me wake up!" Her mom left. 'Finally....'   
  
"WAKE UP!" Souta bellowed into her ear."Mom wants me to wake you."  
  
"FINE I'M UP ALREADY!"   
  
"Okay! Don't be so angry." Souta left Kagome standing in her uniform she forgot to change it last night and well it was all wrinkly. 'Now how am I going to get into the tap room? I could hide in a tree for a hour...No that won't work.' Kagome side glanced at her open closet. "Perfect!" She squeeled in delight. Kagome quick put it on and ran downstairs before her mother could see her.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Um Kakakak....gome?" Hojo stuttered.  
  
"Is something wrong Hojo?" Her voice sounded slightly seductive she decided to play with Hojo's emotions slightly.  
  
"No no no," Hojo wasn't as confident as he normally would. 'Is he nervous?' "Um nothings wrong it's just don't you think school won't allow you to where that?" Kagome looked down at her short black leather miniskirt and her white spagetti top that you could see her black bra threw and long black boots that tied the whole outfit together. She even piled her hair into a ponytail so you could see as much neck a possible.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said in a singsound voice.   
  
In the schools office  
  
"Kagome Higurashi you know that that is unexceptible clothing. I'm calling your mother." The office lady babbled. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's not home right now! Just send me to the fricken TAP room!" Kagome snatched the neatly written pass out of the lady's hand loaded up her books and stormed off to the TAP room. Which was fifteen feet away from the boxed in glass office. Her first step into the TAP room she was blown whistles and cat calls.  
  
"Daddy like!" Inuyasha got up from his lazy position to get a better look at Kagome. She blushed so lightly it looked like makeup.  
  
"Kagome Higurashe how nice of you to pay us a visit." Kagome slammed her books down and dropped the pass before the teachers feet."Pick it up."  
  
"I don't want it. Besides the name Higurashi."  
  
"Then be so kindly as to take your seat! Ms.Higurashe." Kagome sat on her chair."No more lip young lady or you will be sent into private study." (room where "certified teachers put bad students that need assistance" Which traslates to: If you muck everything else up and fight the teachers then by law have a right to fight back.)  
  
"Don't worry Ms.Teacherlady I'll be a good girl." Kagome said in not at all a sincere voice. Inuyasha smirked and sat back into the lazy position. Inuyasha only tossed one note over to Kagome's cubicle. Kagome examined it in puzzlement before she pulled the crumpled piece open.  
  
'You wearing that tonight?' She looked up and saw Inuyasha give her a perverted smile. The note she tossed back said.  
  
'Do you want me too?' Inuyasha gave her a ofcoarse grin.

DT a.k.a Mr.Takanada's room  
  
Mr.Takanada's eyes practically bulged out of his head as soon as he saw what Kagome was wearing.  
  
"See something you like?" Inuyasha angryily slammed the door. He made guiness book of loudest door slams. 'So all those other times he slammed it so loud he wasn't angry?' He sat as close to Kagome's seat as he possibly could.  
  
"Inuyasha Bujutsu! That statement was completely inappropriate!"  
  
"So are you Mr.Takanada." Inuyasha slid into the 'lazy position'.  
  
"I'll send you to private study!"   
  
"..." 'That shut Inuyasha up.' Everything remained silent for a minute and Mr.Takanada gave Kagome another scary adult stare. She tried everything she could to focus on anything she brought with her. Inuyasha glared at him and seemed to intimidate him to look away. 'Inuyasha My Hero!' She giggled softly to herself. After DT was over Kagome packed up her things and headed for the door Mr.Takanada got up and beagain walking behind her. As soon as she walked past Inuyasha he slipped out of his seat and was right on Kagome's tail blocking whatever Mr.Takanada was gonna do. 'Thankgod for his possessiveness.' They kept walking and was out of the school building and Mr.Takanada still followed. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore he tore Kagome's books from her and got her onto his back with ease. 'He's really possessive, really strong,' Inuyasha sped up. 'and really really fast.' Inuyasha didn't set her down even though they were a block away from school.  
  
"You can set me down now." Her skirt was riding up.  
  
"This will go much faster plus this is fun." 'Fun?' Inuyasha ran a steady pace for a whole seven blocks the Old High School came into focus. It was a large building thay now contained a child daycare center also excersise and other fitness programs. Inuyasha stopped when he came to a green fence by a garbage can. He set Kagome down and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. 'I wander how many times he used that on a girl.' Kagome tried to keep her balance but fell right into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"You did that on purpose." Inuyasha draped his arm around her back.  
  
"And so what if I did?"  
  
"Uh..." She hadn't thought that far ahead Inuyasha leaned forward towards her face. Leaning at a uncomfortable closeness. Kagome turned her body so she was faceing the small playground beyond the green fence."SO! Why did you bring me here?" 'That was just to close he almosted kissed me.' Inuyasha growned a little bit and he held Kagome into a hug against his own body from behind her. His hands where laced around her shoulders and on her neck. 'This is fine I guess.'  
  
"Come." He guided Kagome by her shoulders around and into the fenced in little kid playground. He sort of made Kagome sit in the grass with him.  
  
"What's so special about this place?" Inuyasha layed back and looked at the sky.  
  
"Lean back."  
  
"What?!" He tugged on her arm twice. She slowly layed down on her back to look at the sunset. All the oranges, purples, and pinks brought out the beatiful sky. And adding to the atmosphere was the cherry blossoms trees that were out of bloom but they were still beatiful."It's beatiful."  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Kagome turned her head shocked at what he said."Listen you know I like you right?" Kagome briefly nodded. 'What's he going to say?' He sat silent for a moment as if recollecting his thoughts."Do you like being here with me?" His eyes pierced into Kagome's like looking right into her reading everthing she was going to say. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yah...um just what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Would you like to do something again sometime?" Kagome face flushed.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Inuyasha turned to his side and rested his hand on one arm. His large grey shirt and black pants fitted nicely upoun his body.  
  
"Would you say yes?" 'Oh boy this is getting hot!'  
  
"I don't know... you'd have to ask me."  
  
"Would you like to do something again Kagome?"

tomiie789: Gomen for my slowness! Hope this is as good as the other chapters! Next chapter is going to have Sango and Miroku join in at DT! I switch to the third person point of view again didn't I? Oh well! I'll fix that soon. Should I have attempted to make fluff? Did I even make a little?Oh and in case anyone was wandering:  
Bujutsu: Is a matial art from feudal Japan. Kinda fitting eh? Theres all kinds of styles of it one is ryu schooling which establishes working with weapons. There are tons of other things about it. If ya want more info look for the book Secrets of the Samurai by: Ratti Westbrook (Castle House)


	5. Games

tomiie789: I have decide that Kagome will be refered to as I/me. Okay? So no confusion. You can start reading now okay...alright I'll leave you alone with no confusion. Okay alright. I'm gonna shut up starting now. Okay? Good! No confusion whatsoever!

(at the park)  
  
"Would you like to do something again Kagome?"  
  
"Where would you take me?" Inuyasha smiled deepened. 'Don't break your face with that smile.'  
  
"I know tons of places..." He purred."It's getting late." He stood and helped me rise."Wouldn't want your mom to get too bad of a first impression."  
  
"Whoa when did we drag my mother into this!?"  
  
"Keh! Relax I'll carry you home." He had all my belongings in his arms and me over his shoulder. He beagain running his damn fast speed again.  
  
"I can walk." Inuyasha completely ignored what I said and pulled me tighter against his back. My chest was pushed tightly against his back. 'He's doing this all delibritely. Though I have to give him credits for being persistent.'  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"Left here." I pointed at the next street."I live at the Higurashi shrine."  
  
"Ah...so that's where you live." 'Alrighty then.' Inuyasha traunched up the stairs to the shrine with ease. You'd think he was a body builder. Once we got to the top of the stairs he set me down and held out his hand I heisitated. "I won't bite."  
  
"I know." I placed my hand in his and before we reached the patio Grampa came out of the house armed with sutras throwing them all over Inuyasha chanting....  
  
"EVIL BE GONE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY ONLY GRANDAUGHTER!" 'This isn't embarassing.'  
  
"What's your problem!" Inuyasha tore off sutra after sutra off his grey shirt.  
  
"GRAMPA!" That shut Grampa up."This is my friend Inuyasha!" Grampa narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hmph! 'It' could have been a demon." He went back inside.  
  
"Sorry about that. Ah..." Inuyasha walked onto the patio."Where are my manners come in." I escorted Inuyasha in. Mom came to greet us with enthusiam.  
  
"KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU....Who's this?" I lied about enthusiam.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha her 'date'. Sorry I kept her out so long." 'Notice how he emphasised 'date'.  
  
"Kagome you didn't tell me you had a date." I shrugged."Do you have each others numbers?"  
  
"Uh..." Inuyasha nevously jibbled. Mom disappeared for less than a second and had a paper and pencil in her hand. It's like she had the pencil and paper in waiting for years just waiting until someone came over. I eyed here suspiciously.  
  
"Here this is ours," she quickly jotted down the number and ripped off a piece and handed it to Inuyasha."Please write your number." Inuyasha regained his composture and wrote down his number. Mom winked at me. 'E 'Gads! Mom has been planning this! My mom really wants me to date the worst student in the entire school? Cool!'  
  
"Well I gotta get going. See yah later Kagome." He waved and left.  
  
"Next tell me when you have a date with Inuyasha." Mom went off to do whatever mothers do when your not looking. I leaned against the wall and waved the piece of paper back and forth. "Surely I must be dreaming! Inuyasha Bujutsu gave me his number and he has mine."  
  
"Maybe you can die happy..." Souta yawned.  
  
"Oi! Souta what are you doing up?"  
  
"I could ask the same for you." Souta turned his head to side glance me. 'What's the little brat's problem?'  
  
"Well I don't have a game tomarrow." He shrugged.  
  
"So just because your older doesn't mean you get to stay up...Right Mom!" Mom was humming wildly she was so happy she started to bake something...cake?  
  
"I'm going to bed right now..." I patted a yawn with a hand and went to my room. Inside my room I sat Inuyasha's number down on my bed side table. 'Maybe I should laminate it. No! I should memorize it.'  
  
(hours later)  
  
"555-1709...555-1709...555-1709...555-1709...555-1709." The alarm momentarily stopped me from memorizing the number. I pounded it with my fist. Finally at six in the morning I can stop. I had it make sure I remembered it so I stayed up all night memorizeing it. 'I have issues.'  
  
Wide awake/dead tired at six in the morning it went downstairs in my pjs for breakfast. Yep wide awake/dead tired...(yawn) I'm okay.  
  
"Kagome it's a shock to see you up so early...have a seat at the table." Mom incouraged me yawning I sat she served me up some cake she had made last night. 'Haha I was right.' I happily munched the delicious chocolate frosted yellow cake. The cake was singing in my mouth it told me to eat more cake and get more sugar. "I have to drop Souta off at swimming, make sure you don't fall back asleep. If you do tell them your sick and give them this just add the day in the corner."  
  
(thirty minutes after they left)  
  
'Mom's letting me skip? This is to good to be true.' I poketed the written excuse. 'This shall come in handy!' Skipping up the stairs I fell flat on my face it hurt...alot.  
  
"Kagome you should be more careful," Grampa came from his room under the stairs. (Just kidding) He came from his room which is the closet to the stairs? "If you don't watch where your going you could get seriously hurt."  
  
"Yah Yah!" I pulled myself up with the railing. "You threw off my groove." Chuckling I ran into my room and stared at the number. '555-1709...this must be memorized.'  
  
(second alarm 7:30)  
  
I stopped the alarm and dressed in a short green mini skirt and a white tank top and a loose white overshirt. I wore flip-flops and had my hair in another ponytail again. I went down stairs and chugged two sodas to keep me wide awake. 'I am wide awake my legs can run a mile...but only my legs my lungs get in the way and it's hard to breathe. Cause as soon as I start running I'll be tired.' I frowned at my inability to be athletic. Souta probably could run faster than me.  
  
(8:00)  
  
'To go to school today or not go to school today that is the question...'  
  
(8:01)  
  
'Not.'  
  
(8:02)  
  
'Inuyasha will be there.'  
  
(On way to school)  
  
Walking I kept my pace I had to be at school before 8:15 or be thrown from my next class. Slamming my locker open I grabbed everything and went straight to the Tap room.  
  
"Ms.Higurashe this is becomeing a habit." Mrs.teacher lady said in her oh so intelligent mispernouncing of hers. Shrugging I sat in my isolated cubicle. Waiting for Inuyasha...the air never tasted so fresh.  
  
(9:00)  
  
'Where the heck is he?' Inuyasha still hadn't arrived.  
  
(9:30)  
  
'What is he trying to stay in here the rest of the week!'  
  
(10:00)  
  
'Somethings wrong he would've been in by now!'  
  
(10:30)  
  
'Is he in idependent study?'  
  
(11:00)  
  
'Does he skip?'  
  
(11:30)  
  
'Grr..'  
  
(12:00)  
  
'... well then maybe he won't call me either.' eating lunch in the Tap room I stabbed my potatoes. (Their to easy to stab its no fun.)  
  
(1:00)  
  
'Well I'm (yawn) beat.'  
  
(2:00)  
  
'zzzzzz.'  
  
"Ms.Higurashe! Wake up!"  
  
(3:00)  
  
'zzzzzzz.'  
  
(3:15)  
  
"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The end of school bell sounded. Dead tired/not at all awake I went to Mr.Takanada's and plopped down in my chair and slumped down tiredly.  
  
"Ms.Higurashi have you finished your written apology?" Yawning I answered back.  
  
"It's on my to do list."  
  
"Hmph!" 'Hmph! Yourself...get rid of h and add u. Now do what I just told you Mr.Takanada I'm telling you with my brain go hump yourself!' The door slammed and instantly my eyes drove to the door. It wasn't who I was expecting. It was that one girl and guy from before.  
  
(short flashback)  
  
After school she had another detension to look forward to. When she arrived it appeared her and Inuyasha weren't the only ones who would have detension. There was a boy and a girl on opposite sides of the room. The boy had a red hand slap on his right cheek and the girl did everything possible not to turn in his direction. Inuyasha arrived in the room with another door slam and layed back in his lazy position.  
  
"Inuyasha would you sit up straight if you would have survived because my..." Mr.Takanada begain.  
  
"Feh! Does that fuckin shit even matter to me? No it doesn't." Inuyasha answered his own question so Mr.Takanada didn't answer.  
  
"Sango, Miroku you may leave now just don't left that happen again."  
  
"Don't worry." Sango eyes bulged out of her head in anger."It won't." After the two left Mr.Takanada stared at Kagome and when she realized he was staring she flinched in her seat.He gave her one of those creepy stares when adult check out girls.  
  
(end short flashback)  
  
'It's that Sango girl and that Miroku dude from before...'  
  
"Sango I thought you said it wouldn't happen again." Mr.Takanada sighed Miroku had to giant red spots on each cheek.  
  
"I didn't plan on it." Sango said angrily.  
  
"Well take your seats and serve your time you interupted my class for your little stunt you pulled." Miroku with all his good graces gave no worded responce alough he looked extremely proud of himself despite all odds.  
  
"Mr.Takanada please come to the main office!" The loudspeaker sounded.  
  
"Why does this always happen at exactly this time of the day?!" Mr.Takanada got up without hesitation."Stay in your seats and no talking!" After he left I found closing my eyes to be very comfortable. A presence was in front of my face and slowly I drew one eye open.  
  
"Ahh!" I leaned to far back in my desk/chair and it fell back. Miroku only leaned forward.  
  
"Here allow me to help you up." He grabbed both of my hands and pulled me close to him."I want you to bear my children."  
  
"Hicca? And just why would I do that?"  
  
"For whatever reason..." Sango interrupted him.  
  
"Don't listen to a word he says!" she yelled from the corner and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"But Sango..." I took this as a opertunity and got out of his grip.  
  
"Don't but me Sango!"  
  
"Honest I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to her!" He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Please forgive my rudeness." I nodded.  
  
"So now your not going to apologize to me are you?"  
  
"I did!" I yawned and thought accidentally out loud...  
  
"Those two are fighting like a lovers spat." Both looked at me.  
  
"What did you say!" Sango lept from her seat and was right in my face.  
  
"Uh..." (You know those comercials that somone makes a slip up and then they say thankyou and everythings okay) "Thankyou?" (Now probably isn't one of those times.)  
  
"We are not in a lover's spat! Were not lovers either."  
  
"Denying you destiny now could throw off the future." Miroku raised his pointer finger to make a point. Sango slapped his cheek. She smacked him so hard it looked like his cheek was his heart beating."That hurt!"  
  
"Serves you right." The door rattled Sango did a leap to her seat and Miroku did back flips and reached his seat and glared at Sango. So I sat up from where I was sitting and plopped back down bursting into laughter.  
  
"Ms.Higurashi please stop laughing and tell me whats so funny?" Mr.Takanada sat in his desk.  
  
"NO...(chuckle)....thing....(chuckle)...Mr.Takanada." Giggling I threw my head back and cackled madly. I kept laughing until Old ancient gave me that creepy stare. 'Where's Inuyasha?' I nervously sat back up and served my DT until it was over. Surprisingly Sango and Miroku stayed just as long as I did. Though today we left DT at 5:30 Mr.Old man had some buisness to take care of. Sango stormed off and Miroku pranced around her to get her attension and to apologize. I left walking the opposite direction and went home.  
  
(at home)  
  
I opened the door and mom stood there on the cordless phone talking to someone. Just before I took off my shoes to exchange them for slippers mom stopped me.  
  
"Yeah uh-huh uh-huh okay goodbye." She hung up the phone and walked back over to me."I need you to go to Souta's soccer game I need to go runs some errands and I need someone to cheer him on."  
  
"Can't Grampa do it?" I moaned.  
  
"No Grampa's busy with some tourists." Mom then gave me her scary 'You better do this Or I'll...' look.  
  
"Showing them the well again." Mom nodded."Alright!"  
  
(In the car on the way to the game)  
  
"How come you can't come with me to the game Mom?" Souta pouted. 'As if I'm happy about this arrangement.'  
  
"Because I have to run some errands sweety."  
  
"Okay..." In my head I teased Souta. 'I got front seat! I got front seat!' And he knew it too. So I rubbed it in with smile. The car pulled over at the soccer field me and Souta both stepped out of the car and waved are goodbyes to Mom as she drove away. Souta's arms were crossed.  
  
"Listen squirt I don't want to want me to be here either. This is all your fault for not being able to be here alone."  
  
"It's not my fault Mom made up that stupid rule."  
  
"It is soo!" We were right in eachothers face ready to play the game.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"It is soo!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"It is soo!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"It is soo!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"It is soo!" angrily Souta yelled.  
  
"IS NOT!" Everyone on the field stared at the both of us.  
  
"Maybe you should just go and play." I took a seat in the bleachers and watched as all the little grade schoolers set up against there opponents. The team playing against Souta were big and bulky kids. 'Those kids could play Football!' The game commenced as this little kid with black hair was tripped into the hard green grass luckily he got up and went back into the game.  
  
(ten minutes later)  
  
The same kid that got tripped was undoutibly better than Souta. My brother couldn't take two steps without falling. The crowd Ohhed and ahhed. 'Oh yah I'm supposed to cheer him on.'  
  
"Go Souta..." I said without emotion.  
  
"Kohaku bite his head off trip him!" I looked around the crowd to find find where the noise came from. In the midsts of the crowd I stopped Sango.  
  
"Sango?" I called to her.  
  
"Kagome?" She was just as surprised to see me as I was to see her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I made my way to her.  
  
"I'm cheering for my brother Kohaku he on the green team."  
  
"Thats what I doing to! For my little brother Souta. My brothers on the same team." I took an empty spot next to her. 'Minus the cheering part though.'  
  
"KOHAKU PASS IT TO BUJUTSU!" 'Wait what!?' The boy I assume now is Sango's brother passed the ball to a girl that had her hair in a pony tail. 'Bujutsu? Is she realated to Inuyasha?' Souta lagged behind the crowd of kids running with the ball I did something I wouldn't suspect myself of doing.  
  
"SOUTA! YOU CAN DO JUST KEEP GOING!" My voice carried to him and he paused and stared at me before he continued running the girl kicked him the ball and from newly found strength he made the shot and score. Sango leapt up happily and joined her jumping around it was fun for a moment. People beagain collecting there kids and I watched carefully as the little girl walked up to a person in a white hoodie and a short little man about her height. The person in the hoodie had long silverish blueish hair and for a second I thought it was a woman that was until he stared right at me.  
  
"Come." The man walked away with the short guy and the girl following. I was snapped out of my daze when Sango drew a hand over my face.  
  
"Earth to Kagome come in Kagome." She waved it over and over.  
  
"Sorry. Um do you know if that girl is realated to Inuyasha?" Sango shrugged." Great job on the game Souta and Kohaku."  
  
"Thanks!" Kohaku smiled and went to talk to the coach.  
  
"Um Kagome heres our number." Sango handed it to me."We already have yours since your mom gave it to us."  
  
"Okay." After Sango and Kohaku and everyone went out of view Souta threw his arms around my waist and buried his face in my shirt."Souta?"  
  
"Thankyou." His head was raised he had tears in his eyes. He let go of my and wiped his eyes."Don't tell anyone about this not even Mom. You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good!" He beat me to the car."I call shotgun." When he got in I put up no protest and sat in the back amazing how my little brother could get to me.  
  
(At home in my room)  
  
'Finally some much deserving rest!' I declared happily after I had the luxury of a nice hot bubble bath. I brushed the last tangles and snarles out and layed on my bed.'Now I can get some sleep.' I closed my eyes.  
  
"Kagome phone!" Mom called from downstairs. Slowly I got up and went all the way downstairs and upstairs and back to my room and sat on my bed.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" I said drowzidly.  
  
"You busy tomarrow?" 

tomiie789: To be continued.... This chapter seems zany does anyone like the new direction of writing I went for?  
  
-To the reviewers-  
AnimeInuYashaFan: Oh course I'll keep updating!

angelwaters101:Cool I'll keep that in mind! Your the first person to write me a update update again and again. It's people like you who make me update!

remix-69er:oh I'll keep updating!

kaginu4ever:I love your user name yes Kagome and Inuyasha forever!

lilmj7:Thanks I think so too.

Black-Moon-Goddess: Is it really fluffy? And yes he is a troublemaker.

Daddy's Pixie: Why thankyou!Very very much!

Sarah:gonna keep writing...yep yep!

Crystal:You guessed right the first time!

Cherimoon: You are the first person to review this story thankyou!  
  
I didn't forget any reviewer did I? Well Thankyou! This may be the longest chap yet for this story!


	6. The plot thickens!

tomiie789: Okay back to where I left off. This chapter is short okay... 

"Inuyasha are you okay?" He hiccuped right into my ear."Seriously are you alright"

"E'm fi," (belch),"ne." In digust I held the phone away from my ear for a second."Hey beatiful ya there?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe..." His voice was thrown off by another hiccup. 'Great the first time he calls me he's drunk!' "Are ya buzzzy tamara"

"No why?"

"I thought we..." (hiccup) "Could go to somewhere." That made my eyebrow go up. 'Is he telling this to me beacause he's drunk or does he really want to see me tomorrow?'

"Where?" A yell was in the background.

"I'm on...da phone! Can't I haves some priv...acy!" Inuyasha slammed another door."I'll tell you where were gonna go tomarrow." He slammed the receiver down. Even though he was off the phone I kept it glued to my ear until the dial tone gave me a headache. 'Was he too drunk to go to school today?' Sighing I layed on my bed and went to sleep.

(morning)

I slammed the damn alarm clock so hard I swore I broke the friggin torture weapon. Looking over it much to my dismay it was fine. 'Well I can't have everything I wish for.' (to break the alarm and not get another one to replace it.) 'Maybe if I accidently lose it? Mom would know though she's the human lie detector.' I got dressed this morning in a short sleeve blue shirt with a peace symbol in the middle, and blue pants. I slipped on my black flips flops.

Then I brushed my teeth I forgot to brush them last night and they developed a foreign gunky flavor. (shudder) 'Just thinking about makes me shudder.' Strolling downstairs I didn't see mom or Souta. 'They must be at swimming practice.' Taking the box of Trix out I poured myself a bowl. I ate two bowls and was still hungry. 'Maybe I'm eating comfort food?' Glancing at the paper on the fridge that was my supposed diet. I made myself a Mango banana shake. 'So sue me diet I've eaten cake, ice cream, sugary cereal, and now I will eat your delicious shake.' Smiling I chugged it. 'Now what do about Inuyasha .' I pondered I stopped pondering I mean why waste a good shake for thinking?

(at school)

When I got there no one was in the hall and class had already beagain. I opened the door to Mrs.Megumi's office I ran smack dab into something hard then hurt my knee on something pointy and fell back on my ass. Rubbing it I looked up from the ground. The guy who I ran into had long black hair in a high ponytail and wore all brown. His muscle shirt was brown, his pants were brown, his shoes were brown, his arm band was brown, and even the thing that held his hair up was brown.

"I'm sorry! Here let me help you!" Accepting his offered hand he pulled me up in a jiffy. 'Who is this a new kid'

"Thanks." I said wincing. ( My ass feels like I fell from a sky scraper and landed on hard cement)

"Your welcome." Something purple and shiny caught my eye it was on his arm band.

"Hey is that a jewel shard? One of the jewel shards! Do you have two on your legs aswell?"

"Yes. How do you know I have three?" 'That's what must've poked my knee the shards in his knees. Why the hell does he keep them on his knees anyway? Their sewn into the fabric.'

"I hurt myself on them when I crashed into you." 'Because you put them on your fricken knees'

"Do you have any?"

"One moment." I got out of my pocket a glass bottle and showed him the necklace that had a the shards glued together."There."

"WHOA! How the hell did you get so many?" I smiled.

"Well I was there the day the Midoriko the leader of the band Shikon No Tama threw her necklace onto the ground. It broke and since I was at the front of the stage I got tons of pieces of it. My friends helped me get some of them of coarse." He looked bewildered.

"I got mine on ebay."

"You can buy them on ebay?"

"You can buy almost anything on ebay."

"Kagome Higurashi!" Mrs.Megumi yelled from behind him. She was probably yelling for awhile I just didn't hear her.

"Well bye..."

"Koga. Koga Kamirida. See ya around Kagome." Shutting the door behind him I was left alone in Mrs.Megumi's office.

"You haven't changed your attitude since you've been in the TAP room. I think you've actually gotten worse"

"Have I Mrs.Megumi?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes...and I'm afraid if you don't buck up starting Monday or you'll be put in independent study!"

"WHAT!" 'She can't be serious'

"I mean it too the principal doesn't like delinquent giveing this school a bad record!" 'Sorry to rune your perfect record.' "Do you hear me! I'm telling you to keep you nose clean!"

"I don't do drugs Mrs.Megumi"

"I wasn't talking about that! Get out of my sight!" She handed me the pass to the TAP room.

(TAP room)

Walking towards the TAP I started to wonder if Inuyasha was going to be there. 'If he's there he'd be sober right?' Opening the door I was relived to see Inuyasha sitting in his spot. Something seemed to be bothering him he was playing with a pencil on his desk.

"I'm glad to see you made it Ms.Higurashe." Ripping the pass out of my hand she returned to her perch on the great big chair of hers. 'She's like a vulture. Someday I bet she'll swoop down and eat me.' "Higurashe have a seat!" Marching out of my thoughts I sat in the chair next to Inuyasha. We caught eachothers glance and then he looked away from me he didn't speak to me nor would even look at me. I sent him a note asking whats wrong and he didn't even respond. 'Somethings got to be wrong with him.'

(detension with Mr.Takanada)

Opening the door I noticed Inuyasha wasn't in Mr.Takanada's room. Mr.Takanada watched my every move until I sat down. 'I'm all alone theres no one here beside...' The door creaked open. 'Could it be Inuyasha?' My suspcion was proved wrong Koga Kami...whatever was at the door.

"Hey Kagome!" Smiling he took a seat next to me. 'Eh'

"Hey." Koga seemed overly happy to see me.

"Mr.Kamirida in my detension no one is allowed to sit next to..." The door slammed harder than it was ever slammed before. Inuyasha took off into a sprint and sat in the chair to my left.

"Hey dogboy you heard the man no sitting next to each other." Koga glared evily at Inuyasha.

"You move first!" Inuyasha stood up and slammed his hand on my desk.

"No after you!" Koga did the same as Inuyasha. 'Eh...boys I'm flattered but lay off a little'

"Please take a different seat!" Mr.Takanada snapped at both of them they got each went to the next seat over."Well..."

"Were not sitting right next to her!" Inuyasha snipped out at Mr.Takanada and glared a Koga.

"Yeah as much as I hate to admit it theres nothing you could do about it Mr.Takanada!" Koga glared back at Inuyasha.

(end of DT)

'Inuyasha and Koga are still glareing at eachother. God will one of them stop?' "Detensions over!" Mr.Takanada sorted threw some papers. Bending over to pack up my stuff I was surprised to find Koga.

"Do you need some help?" Koga asked already helping me. 'Don't ask if your gonna do it anyway.'

"She doesn't need help from you!" Inuyasha snatched a book away from Koga.

"Well she certainly doesn't need help from you!"

"Sure she does!"

"But out this is none of your buisness!"

"This is too my buisness!"

"You don't want his help do you Kagome!"

"Um.." (That was all I could muster)

"She doesn't have to answer that!" 'Whoa control freak on the alert'

"Kagome doesn't need you to watch over when she's got me!"

"When did that happen?" 'Really when the hell was Koga gonna watch me'

"Hey who do you think you're talkin to? I'm not stupid enough to think that she'll go out with you. Kagome would you like to go somewhere with me"

"I have reservations." He waved movie tickets in Koga's face. Inuyasha extended a elbow to me I wrapped my hand arm his."Come on Kagome. Let's go to the movies"

"So is that where were going?" I asked curiously. 'I thought he would have been to drunk to remember'

"YOUR TAKEN!" Koga's eyes buldged out of his head.

"Yep." Inuyasha rubbed it in. We walked out of the school Koga's was walking 'with his tail between his legs' so to speak. Inuyasha hoisted me onto his back on looked back at Koga with satifaction in his smile.

tomiie789: Next chapter will hopefully be better!


	7. blush First date!

"YOUR TAKEN?!" Koga's eyes buldged out of his head.

"Yep." Inuyasha rubbed it in. We walked out of the school Koga's was walking 'with his tail between his legs' so to speak. Inuyasha hoisted me onto his back on looked back at Koga with satifaction in his smile. Inuyasha of coarse ran with his damn fast speed."How come you aren't wearing a skirt." '0.o'

"Why?"

"Because it would be blowing in the wind by now..." I had my fist ready."Hey settle down we are on a date aren't we?"

"I guess so." Inuyasha stopped running.

"YOU GUESS!?"

"Well on the phone you didn't mention..." Inuyasha pressed his lips against mine and gave me a short and brief kiss. A peck? 'Oh Boy!'

"Let's go were going to be late." While he was running my mind was raceing. 'He just kissed me...' When we got toward main he set me down and held my hand. We walked with our hands intertwined. Inuyasha smiled and swung are arms slightly. 'What was bothering him earlier? I'll ask him later...don't wanna rune the moment.'  
  
(at the consesstion stand inside the mall/movie theater)  
  
"One large popcorn with...you like butter right?," I nodded,"And one large coke?" I nodded again."We'll share a coke right?" Nodding my head was all I could do. (too afraid to say something) Inuyasha paid the cashier and we head for our movie. 'So were sharing a soda'

"Which one are we going to see?"

"What one do you want to see?" He stared at me like he was looking right threw me. I looked at the three possible contenders: 1) Little black book. 'No I'll become paranoid and start digging up info on his old girlfriends. 2) Princess diaries 2. '...no.' 3) Without a Paddle.

"What about Without a Paddle?" I sighed."But the next showing is at eight." (the time is seven ten)

"Well we could do something at the mall part."

"Okay. What would you want to do?" Smiling he took a chug of the soda.  
  
(at a hot topic)  
  
"Here this would look good on you." He showed me some underware.

"IN YOUR DREAMS."

"Well then I'll have good dreams tonight." Searching around the store he found this one black tee shirt that had a cool saying written in blue. (You all laugh because I'm different I laugh cause your all the same.) I found some black nail polish. ($4.50) 'Expensive much! I could go to a dollar store and buy it for...a dollar. Minus of coarse the cool bottle.' Inuyasha saw that I was looking at it because he demanded paying for it."What about that skirt?" Inuyasha insisted on getting me a skirt.  
  
(flash back)  
  
"How come you aren't wearing a skirt." '0.o'

"Why?"

"Because it would be blowing in the wind by now..." I had my fist ready."Hey settle down we are on a date aren't we?"

"I guess so." Inuyasha stopped running.

"YOU GUESS!?"

"Well on the phone you didn't mention..." Inuyasha pressed his lips against mine and gave me a short and brief kiss.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Of coarse as soon as I thought of the kiss I started blushing again. 'Why do I have no control over my face?' Grabbing the skirt with one of those hooks he handed it to me. The skirt is a black and red bow jagged skirt. ($32.00) There were two red ribbons on the front.

"Now try it on...I want you to model it and everything."

"Okay but might as well find a top to go with it too." Looking we found the perfect one. It was a black 'Be good kitty tee' with red trim around the neck and arms. On it was the saying: I'd be good if I could but I can't so I won't. ($16.00)"God this will be expensive!"

"Don't worry about it I'll pay." He put a pair of black leather shoes in my hand. 'Demonia black short chunky boot. What a odd name.' ($42.99)  
"You sure?"

"Yes now get in the changing room and model for me!" He pointed his finger at the changing room. At person that worked there unlocked the chains that held the curtain in place.  
  
(inside the changing room)  
  
'The outfit is perfect!' I said marveling myself in the mirror.

"You done yet?!" Inuyasha sounded impatient.

"Yeah." Inuyasha stuck his head inside the curtain.

"I'm definately buying that for you." He grunted and left. 'He probably saw I was blushing.' I changed back into my normal clothles and exited the curtained room."So your not going to wear it today?" I noticed there was some disappointment in his words.

"You have to pay for it first."

"Right." For a second his face was tinted another color. 'Did I see him blush? Or was it my imagination?' Inuyasha bought everything and we headed to the bathroom.  
"I'll go get changed." Inuyasha took his shirt off and rummaged through the bag.

"Uh huh you do that." He put on his new shirt. 'God he has a nice body...maybe he is a little bit of a body builder. Shaking off my goo goo eyes I changed into the top and skirt and shoes placing them back into the bag.

"Thank you Inuyasha for buying me all this."

"Your welcome Kagome."

"Oh my god what time is it?" Looking at the mall clock we both gasped we had three minutes to get to the other side of the mall and get new popcorn and soda.

(Inuyasha drank and ate while he was waiting for me to get changed.) We ran up the escalater and made it into the consesstion stand. Inuyasha bought new popcorn and soda and then we were off! The commercials were still playing in the stadium seating so we got to have a seat in the very highest row. The movie started and I grabbed for the popcorn Inuyasha's hand bumped into mine.

"Sorry." I murmered.

"It's okay." He said quietly. Grabbing next for the soda I now noticed that Inuyasha only grabbed one straw this time. 'So were sharing sharing a soda.' I remembered I always used to say you got coodies if you even touched a boy.

'Should I drink it?' Inuyasha noticed my puzzlement and seemed to give me permission to drink it. Sipping it I smirked. Today is one of the best days of my life. I chuckled along with everyone in the theater. "You have a nice laugh." Inuyasha's whisper tickled my ear. I turned to face him we stared at eachother for a moment then a drastic moment happend on screen. 'Oh boy...' We continued watching like nothing happend. After the movie was over at nine forty."Are you still hungry?"

"Kinda." We went over to the food court and bothered the people at Wacdonald's that were closing to just make to more burgers and fries. I of coarse wanted my cheese burger plain. Inuyasha he didn't care he just ate what they gave him. Munching on the large fries we talked about the movie and a bunch funny parts of it.

"It sucks we have school on Monday."

"WAIT WHAT!? You mean theres still a week of school left?" Glancing up from his food he stared at me.

"You didn't know that?"

"NO! That means that Mr.Kunikida sent me to DT a week early!"

"Sucks to be you." He chuckled. 'Well I never would have met you if he hadn't. Workers were closing everything down when Inuyasha and me left. It was cold out and I was shaking like a leaf Inuyasha gave me his new shirt.

"Aren't you cold." He walked with no shirt on. (my eyes kept drifting)

"Feh! I'm fine." The way he acted verified that he was fine. Cold just couldn't affect him. After awhile of walking me home Inuyasha's hand and my hand found eachother and we walked up the many stairs to my house/shrine. At the door I gave Inuyasha his shirt back.

"Thanks again."  
"It's okay. Tomorrow's Saturday right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well maybe we could do something on Sunday?"

"Sure."

"Call you tomorrow." He hugged me still shirtless. A little flustered I hugged back."Good bye." He waved away...I waved back. Opening the door to the house Mom was sitting on the couch seemingly waiting.

"I'm glad Inuyasha called and said you'd be late."

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha asked me if it was okay if you went with him yesturday.And he called when he said you were in the bathroom." 'So she must have known he was drunk.' "Well you want to watch something with me?" She patted the seat next to her. I sat and watched Big Fish with her. I fell asleep during the night and woke up on the couch. 'She must've just let me sleep. I wonder what I'll do on Sunday?'  
  
tomiie789:Well I updated sooner than I thought I would...this chap is mostly just speaking but what ya think? I know the movie choices in Japan aren't those listed but hey. Also I doubt theres a hot topic etc. But it's my imagination okay. ! Also that I have been a lazy person. Yes lazy...I have nothing to do all day but go on the internet and watch tv yet I still take forever to update.


	8. Slow Subway day

(tv going) 

"Kagome?" I stopped channel surfing there was nothing on tv this early on Saturday morning on tv but cartoons...oh look Pokemon."You have a phone call." Sighing I threw off the blanket that was shroudearound my body. Walking in what I fell asleep in I felt dirty and in need of a bath. 'Yikes I probably smell!'

"Who is it?" I grumbled stretching out my sore back and my neck. 'Bliss from sleeping on the couch.' She wordlessly passed me the phone and went on with her buisness."Moshi moshi." My voice lackeenthusiam and sounded weary and drawn out even to my own ears.

"Kagome is that really you!" Eri's, Yuka's, and Ayame's voice yipped into my ear all at once.

"Ow! Who did you think you were calling?" Impatiently I rocked on my feet noticeing the urge to sit down so I dragged the cordless with me to the couch.

"We haven't heard from you in ages where have you been?

"All these rumors in school!"

"They said you were a hooker!" My head pounded in confusion I couldn't tell one voice from another.

"Why the hell did they say I was a hooker?" The other line was silent for a moment I was sure they ran away from it. 'Awkward...'

"When you came to school in the short skirt and tank top." Ayume said quickly. I gasped a 'oh' just for their amusement, the change from my 'friends' pothetic gossip had been somewhat of a relief."You haven't been to class in days what have you been doing?" 'Going out with the deliquent, you know the one that slams doors at everybody?' I kept my thoughts to my self and gently massaged my temples I had developed a sort of headache."Kagome you there?"

"Yeah. I have been in the TAP room," Shocked gasps muttered on the other end,"I have also been in detension."

"Until later than seven!" Yuka shouted."You had the nerve not to call us!" I wasn't sure how to respond...I didn't want to tell them about Inuyasha at least not until after I got my feelings under control.

"You know the fucking geezer is hard to reason with I had to stay after really late." (white lie) In unison they all beagain...

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE SEEING SOME BOY AND WASN'T TELLING US!"

"Now why did you think that..." Surprisingly they seemed to overlook my nervous chuckles."I'm going to go back to class on Monday."

"Really?" Eri sounded super surprised.

"Yeah well anyway I'm gonna let you go I have stuff I got to do."

"Alright Bye!" I hung up without even saying goodbye. 'Some friend I am.' Hobbling upstairs tiredly I made my way to the bathroom. 'Time for a nice bath.'

(After the bath in my room)

I changed into a simple plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. Pileing my hair into a lose ponytail I stared at myself in the mirror. 'What does Inuyasha and Kouga see in me? Not to mention Hojo.' I searched my reflection for anything that popped out at me. The mirror seemed so cruel to me my eyes seemed worn out I turned them to the side in the light to see them glint a blue instead of their normal brown color. 'Well thats different.' Peering deeper at myself I looked at my force smile, my black hair that was in the ponytail seemed the same as any other girl at schools did.

'Otherwise what did he see in me,' sighing I considered another thought that always threatened to appear,'Am I just a new flavor he wanted to try?' Then I stared at the clothles he bought that rested on the chair in the corner. 'Does he buy such expensive things for just anyone? Maybe I'm overly paranoid.' I grabbed my new clothles and put them in the bathroom hamper. My stomach started to garble so I made my way to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

Looking at the contence of our food I didn't see anything that appealed to me. Fingering the peanut butter in the back of the fridgewith my arms stuffed with bread, jelly, and a plate. I could scarcely grab it. I made myself a pbj. (With as little jelly as I possible could) Slowly taking my time to spread the peanut butter I made sure I had a extra amount of it. Jelly wasn't a terrible thing I just prefered the peanut butter flavor.

(back at the tv)

"Satoshi!" Haruka yelled as he had gotten himself gripping for dear life onto the edge of Team Rocket's Meowth hot air baloon. 'This show is mind boogling...why can't team rocket just steal from Professo Oak? Why are they so fucking stupid and why is all the episodes turning out the same?' Realizing my stupid over analized ideas on a child cartoon. I looked at the clock 11:30. 'Damn why is time moving so slowly?' I turned back at the show. 'Souta would love to see this...where is the little brat anyway?'

"Kagome could you go and pick Souta up at this address?" Mom said as if reading my mind. She shoved in my hand the address of some location on the other side of town. 'I'd have to take the subway.'

"Whats he doing there?"

"He spent the night at his friends house." 'So that explains the brats disappearance.'

"Who's house is it?"

"Kohaku's house." 'Sango will be there aswell then.' "Better get going unless you want to be stuck in lunch traffic."

"Mom nobody in their right mind would want to be stuck in that traffic!"

"So go!" Rushing I slipped on my shoes and left the house with some money.

(side walk)

Heading for the other side of town...I made my way quickly to the subway enterance.

(Subway 12:00)

'I arrived just in time for lunch traffic.' I thought sarcastically as I made my way to the subway. It seemed as stuffed as normally it is so I took hold of a chain and stood in place. The door shut and sub starte moving, the closeness was nothing I wasn't used to but I didn't feel real comfortable being so close to the guy behind me. He seemed like a real sleeze not that I am anyway a judge by the way a person looks but this guy just threw me off. The guy got real close to my neck and acted as if he lost his balance he didn't leave the back of my neck though. He lingered until he slowly pulled away to only draw his whole body closer to me all the people that was behind him filled the space he once was in.

'Wheres Inuyasha!' I felt a obtrusive hand upoun my backside and winced trying to pull away except there was no space to move to and the guy held onto my shoulder. 'This is the kind of guy mom told me about.' I had always heard of someone getting grabbed on the sub by some guy trying to gain some 'brownie points' but I never expected it to happen to  
me. Glancing around my eyes pleading as I tried once again to pry myself from his grasp. No one looked twice in fact they even darted their eyes in the other direction.

"Get your hands off me!" I muttered not loud enough for anyone but him to hear.

"Or you'll what?" He smuggly grinned behind me and gave my ass a tight squeeze.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY WOMAN!" Hands ripped me out of the villains grasp and pulled me off to the side. Koga was the one to save me and not Inuyasha but at the moment I was more than happy to see him. 'Though I wish it was Inuyasha...wait he called me his woman.' grumbling I decided to forgive him for saving me.

"I didn't know she was with you." The dude replied with a stunned expression.

"Well now you do," He pulled me into his chest,"So hands off!" I waited until the guy had crossed over to the next car before I pulled myself out of Koga's grip.

"Thankyou for helping but I can get on my own from here."

"Anytime!" Koga beamed with a smile."As soon as you decide that I'm better than that mutt face isn't as good compared to me let me know so I don't have to kill him. Cause once you had me you'll never go back for scraps!" I half chuckled at Koga's ego it could drown a horse. My stop appeared. (thank god!)

(At the corner status:lost)

I looked at mom's direction which were perfectly written besides the fact it just said to:

'Take sub to Hamamatsucho. Then Turn left at second set of lights and then a right at the first street. Near Hamrikyu garden.'

'My butt I'll find the house! Theres no real address!' I looked further down the block at any house that might be their house but none seemed to fit. One was a hot pink that didn't appeal to me at all but it stood out amongst some duller colors but otherwise no house stood out to say it was Sango's and Kohaku's home. 'Come to think of it how would I know which one was hers...I don't really know her personally.' In the distance away from the sidewalk about fifty feet was a small clutter of four connected houses at the very edge before the park fence. Coming from the house I heard a familiar yell...

"Hentai!" 'Yep thats the house.' Approaching it I stared at the surroundings the other houses seemed rather elegant and Sango's house seemed quite unkept and in disarray. Gathering my courage I rang thdoor bell.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...- The door opened.

"Kagome?"

tomiie789: Well I'm done for today I'll put something up by the weekend on the next chapter. I have other such nonsence to deal with at the moment.

aznish: Sadly that statement was said before I had to go back to school. Now I have to spend more time on school work cause grades were shitty. Damn the school system! Thanks for reading though!

INUS-GURL819: I know what you mean about the outfit I want it too but I got no cash at the moment. I might be sending subliminal messages in my stories...drink powerade.

GAH. FEH. WHAT? 116: Well your review by far is the most perculier I have ever read. Which is a good thing by the way. Has anyone responded to you in a fanfic yet? To one of your earlier reviews: Oh course I like cheese and ramen! I have tried it together but...it was a icky leftover shredded cheese that didn't work out so good.

demonchik39: I love hot topic aswell.

ladyhawk89: I realized that both ice and tap have to do with water...very odd realization this is. Do all the schools have a fascination with punishment to name it after water?

Crimson Eyed Angel: If he has a drinking problem or not is kind of a secret at the moment.

asianvietgirl52: Yeah if I had a teacher like Mr.Takanada I would flip! But he is essential for the story direction I'm going for.


	9. Getting to know people

"Kagome?" 

"Hi!" I leaned on my foot nervously. Sango seemed to be out of it (giving me the 'How the hell do you know where I live!' look) "I'm here to pick up my brother Souta."

"Oh! Right!" She laughed probably at her own stupidity."Come on in." Sango stepped out of my way and shut the door behind me. Her house had very strange interior. The first thing that struck me was that the floor was made of pure cement as was the walls, and the first room was giantic as big as my whole first floor. Stacked all around the room was shelving units reaching the ceiling, on the many shelves were large plasted items sloppily wrapped in plastic.

"Nice house." 'Oh the intelligence!'

"Uh...thanks." A loud voice boomed in from the background.

"Infidel you have stolen all the carrots and betrayed our ways prepare to die!"

"You have insulted the honor of the lucky rabbit foot clan! You must pay!"

"You have placed your pellets in the wrong pile!" 'What the fuck!' Sango ran through the large room and down the doorway in the left corner. Laughter and giggles took up all the sound. 'What is going on?' I slowly went in the same direction as Sango left. The doorway lead straight into a small hallway which on the left the first door was shut, (locked I checked...I'm far to noisy for my own good) at the end of the hall was a door which obviously was a bathroom, then just before the bathroom was two doors that were bedrooms. Sango's 'obviously' was the one with the beaded doorway (pink beads 'hint hint'). The beaded room was maybe twelve feet long and eight feet wide. (maybe?) Inside simply was a futon on a metal frame bed, and a dresser that had above it was a mirror. 'Minimilist?' The room next to was it was almost the same. Except this room had some pictures on the wall. On the door was a sign saying keep out Kohaku's room, No girls allowed except for SANGO. 'How many girls come to his house anyway?'

The bathroom at the end of the hall as far as I could tell was self explanitory. (you know toliet, shower,sink, mirror?) Just before the bathroom and after Kohaku's room on the right side was a lighted room a large thunk echoed and ricocheted off of the walls.

"OWWW!" Came a loud squeal and then sums of laughter bellowed into the hall. Casually taking my own time I went to the doorway of the room. The walls were the same but in this room was a television set on a shelving unit, a couch, old computer, small orange 1970 year old looking carpet. Oh and my brother, Kohaku, Sango, piled on Miroku on the floor. Sango stood victorious at the top of the pile. 'Go Sango Go!'

"Um what's going on?"

"Oh hey Kagome what are you doing here?" Sota (second to bottom of the pile) squeezed out of the pile.

"Picking you up." The little pests eyes looked at me so wierdly that I felt like I was gonna smack him. 'God he is clueless!'

"Hhaggmalkshlagk!" Everyone got off of Miroku who seemly can't breathe. When Sango got off of the pile Miroku was hacking up a hairball of wind that couldn't reach his mouth."Ka...(cough)gome!"

"Yeah...what?" 'What is he even doing here? Doesn't Sango hate him...or maybe....'

"This is a surprise..." 'No one is really talking.' I stepped into the room.

"So what were you doing before I got here?"

"We were playing a video on the internet." They showed me the video on something about a rabbit and the song kung fu fighting. I don't know how they ended up on the floor but I guess it has to do with all that ku fu fighting. Sota demonstrated what I was thinking by tackling Kohaku on the ground. 'Damn those paws do move fast as lightning.' Sango made some oden for everyone (lunch) and we all sat down to watch tv. After tv...we just sat on the couch it felt awkward again.

"What do you guys do around here?" I paused for a brief moment."Whats with all the plastered things in the other room?" The siblings both looked down at the floor. Kohaku who generally since I saw him never showed all the expression looked like he was sucked dry of any emotion, and I held the vacuum. Sango looked sad to tears but she didn't cry. I wasn't surprised when Miroku tried to touch her shoulders she shooed him away. My brother stared perplexed as I did.

"Well you see...my father.....he was a taxadermist of sorts....," She swallowed heavily,"He took animals and made them stuffed for people...but he also....used their parts to make weapons as a hobby of his. After my mother died he was always plastering the animals, and other things...almost like burying them in their own little tombs for awhile. My mother was into making plaster bowls and things and what you see in the living room is some of her work and some of what my dad did." She inhaled deeply."My father promised us he would get back to work and move on. So went hunting in the woods one day....we were with him he was attacked by a bear...."

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"We were hunting for some guy who wanted a deer and...the bear....." As strong a person as Sango was she couldn't hold back her own tears. I knelt by her and comforted her. I just let her cry on my lap. Miroku didn't have anything to do or say.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine." Sango wiped her face."I should by now be able to talk about it."

"So your father was gone a long time." She nodded."Then who has been taking care of you?"

"I have actually." Sango smiled wryly."We are on welfare, and your mom has helped us a whole lot. Please thank her again for me!"

"I will don't worry." I looked at the clock on the computer screen."We better get going it's already after two o'clock! Thank you having my brother over."

"It's fine really Miroku and I are working on the project we didn't get to finish...." Her mood flared from depressed to pissed in seconds."Because somebody just had to grab my ass during work time!"

"Well I couldn't help it really!" His hands hung behind his head. 'Well...it wasn't what I thought he was doing here but oh well...' "We got a little distracted by the internet."

"See guys Monday then right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright well lets go Sota." Sota didn't pack up his shit so I had to wait for the pest. When he finally was ready it was two thirty. I swear the brat played instead of packed.

(At the subway)

The sub wasn't nearly as crowded in fact Sota and I were able to sit down instead of stand. 'I'm so glad that one dude isn't here!' I shuddered. 'Why the hell was he all over me anyway?' Then a thought I hadn't taken much account for...what was Koga doing there? And why does he call Inuyasha a mutt? 'His name may have dog in it but the full length it means forest protector. Although why did his mom/dad name him that? Not that his name is a bad name...I love his name.' Sota kicked the chair and tapped his fingers against the metal arm rest. After I couldn't take it anymore I made him stand until he appaulogized. (torture is so very much fun!)

(home)

'Inuyasha said we'll do something Saturday...which is today. He hasn't called me yet!' I burned my eyes into the cordless phone that waited on my end table. It occured to me that I had never called him. I remember the number well enough. '555-1709.' I picked up the phone.'RING Damn you!' It didn't just to annoy me. 'Should I call him?' My fingers pressed 5-5-5-1-7-0-.... (couldn't bring myself to press the last button) My finger somehow made it's way too the nine.....

tomiie789:Scorry everyone but I was grounded. No internet, tv, friends over, phones, no nothing! When I was ungrounded (friday) I wanted to spend time with my peoples so I didn't update. I kinda don't like this chapter...just a fyi. This was the best I could come up with at the moment.

redmoon: I suck eh? Okay cool!

GAH. FEH. WHAT? 116: Munster and Colby is my fav cheese aswell! I like beef flavored ramen the best.

Draechaeli: Good intuision!

ladyhawk89:The government is out to get everyone so enter if you will another dimension where.....school did not exist. Oh I'm sorry you just visited my wonderful dream. (damn that it's not real though)

dreamelements:Well next chapter will be better promise!

alejandra:Good, Good, Great! Wow you really flatter me! ,!

demonchik39: I so hate that! It often happens to me more than it should!


	10. Spontaneous Actions

tomiie789: Been too damn long hasn't it? 

'Answer, Answer' My brain chanted as the phone chanted it's own ring-ring beat. Heart racing, brain chanting to answer I froze when he actually answered.

"Hello?"

"Um..Hi?"

"Kagome, is that you?" I mumbled a Yes. "Glad ya called, was gonna call you in a few. You wanna get a bite to eat?"He purred seductively

"Sure."

"Great, pick you up in a few, Bye!" I sat on my bed stunned, the busy signal on the phone made me snap back into semi-reality. 'I'm going out to eat?' I looked down.'Oh shit my clothles!' I threw myself on all fours butt high in the air as I slammed into the closet.

"What to wear? What to Wear?" 'Not too casual , it's a date! Not to formal, Where the hell am I going!"

(Ding-Dong the doorbell chimed)

'That's not him no way!' I rushed to the window and there was Inuyasha being let in by my mother. 'OH NO!' I quickly grabbed a shirt and shorts.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's here!" Mom called from downstairs.

"O-Kay! Be down in a few minutes!" I flung myself into a white pair of shorts, and dove into silky blue tank top. 'Good now...hair.' I placed the pony tail holder in between my teeth and piled my hair up in a high pony tail and clipped it with a banana hair clip. I put on some black eye liner and some blue eye shadow. I carefully hopped down the stairs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, with a mischevious look on his lips. Inuyasha was dressed as casual as I was which was a good sign. He had on a simple t-shirt and a pair of pants.

"Hey." That one word made me melt. I hurried down to the last step but when I reached it he sweeped in his hand and grabbed mine. He brought it up to his lips and gave it a chaste kiss. I was so speechless I didn't say anything. Obviously my darn face beemed red I could feel it. (I know it is!) "You ready?"

"...uh" He didn't say anything like he didn't really expect a responce. Inuyasha stared intently with his amber eyes, as if trying to melt into mine...it became hard to breathe through my nose, my breath became sharp his lips slowly drifted towards my own ...

"Be home by nine! It's still so nice to see you again Inuyasha." Mom smiled as she dried a dish which she put into the hallway cupboard. Unknowingly to me Inuyasha was three feet away before my lips closed together.

"It's nice to see you aswell, well we'd better go." When we were out the door what I noticed strange was that there was no car at the bottom of the stairs. 'Don't tell me he ran here that fast.' It then dawned on me...where does he live anyway?

"Nice day don't think? You walk here or something?" He sighed and breathed the air deeply. I wondered what Inuyasha was thinking at that very moment. (What do guys think about? Half the time I'm thinking of him) "What ya thinkin' about?" He sighed. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, his muscular arm descended over my shoulder. "Are you always this spontaneous?" Then he smiled, instantly his arm pulled on my waist. 'What the?' Surprisely I couldn't pull back. Inuyasha's other arm hit my back, I was forced on his chest. My body was tilted back in his powerful arms I felt helpless. He held my head and stroked my hair gently. His lips parted just slightly. 'He's going to kiss me...' A quick sweep and his lips pressed on mine, his tongue grazed my lips demanding a opening. I opened my mouth to him and tasted him. Our tongues caressed one another tasting and pushing together. The remenants of coffee lingered in his mouth. Even though I hate coffee this tasted divine. His tongue was pulled out of my mouth and he gave me another peck.

"Only for you babe." It was like doing a messed up tango as he snapped me back up like nothing happend. My mouth still could feel his presence. He wiped the spit off his face and I did the same. I wanted him to kiss me again only longer. (Forever would be nice!) "You okay?" He then gave me a serious and tender look. (In his own dark way)

"Why?" 'Did my kiss seemed to first timer! Am I a lousy kisser!'

"I just don't want you to feel forced into anything you don't want to do." I felt like doing a small cheer. (Inuyasha he's our man if he isn't sweeter no one is...go Inuyasha!)

"No. I'm okay." 'More than okay actually.'

"Good." He folded his arms behind his back and walked with a easy stride.

tomiie789: Say anything you want but I'm done for now but don't worry I will give you more as soon as I can!


	11. It is Mandatory!

Chapter 11: It is Mandatory! 

Inuyasha beagain talking without me even saying anything. I felt special! Oh no one could feel as important as I at this moment. He seemed very interested in the 'Shikon No Tama', also interested in my imput about it. "I would have asked you to do something yesturday, but I had to babysit for my niece."

(recap)

"KOHAKU PASS IT TO BUJUTSU!" 'Wait what?' The boy I assume now is Sango's brother passed the ball to a girl that had her hair in a pony tail. 'Bujutsu? Is she realated to Inuyasha?' Souta lagged behind the crowd of kids running with the ball I did something I wouldn't suspect myself of doing.

"SOUTA! YOU CAN DO JUST KEEP GOING!" My voice carried to him and he paused and stared at me before he continued running the girl kicked him the ball and from newly found strength he made the shot and score. Sango leapt up happily and joined her jumping around it was fun for a moment. People beagain collecting there kids and I watched carefully as the little girl walked up to a person in a white hoodie and a short little man about her height. The person in the hoodie had long silverish blueish hair and for a second I thought it was a woman that was until he stared right at me.

"Come." The man walked away with the short guy and the girl following.

(end recap)

"Your niece"

"Yeah, my late father's company is having a mandatory meeting all the time which my brother 'has to' attend," Inuyasha sighed,"I'm stuck with his kid. Babysitting a little hyper brat is so sootheing to the sences"

"Does she play soccer?"

"Yeah...you know her?" 'No just watched her for awhile'

"Not really but she is on my little brother Souta's team. Did you meet Souta before?"

"Don't think I have." His eyebrows perked up,"Though I did have the pleasure of meeting the old timer"

"You'll have to forgive him for that," I blushed. 'God Gramps is embarassing.' "He is kind deep down when you get to know him"

"Though he is right I am a demon." I gave him a round about stare. 'Did he just say what I thought he said'

"Like the way you act, you mean?"

"Yeah...exactly." For a moment there I thought he was gonna tell me he was one. But by his speed and strength I would have had no doubt in my mind what he was telling me was true. As we walked down all the suburb roads I questioned as to where I would be dining this evening. It wasn't like a dinner would just plop down on someone's front lawn for us to eat.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Message decoded: 'Are we going to your house'

"You'll see." I kept prying but I couldn't get him to budge a inch. 'I really have no control of him.' Inuyasha really is free spirited. He took my hand and lead me down a street that had a dead end by the river.

"Inuyasha there's nothing down this way!" He smirked and tugged harder on my hand. I licked my lips feeling his against mine for a brief second in my thoughts. 'Is this why he brought me here? To makeout?' Inuyasha turned before the grass to the river and went through a houses alleyway, to my surprise was a door. Not just any door neither, but one of those ones you'd only see on tv movies with the man inside asking for a password. He let go of my hand and tapped a vigorous pattern on the door.

Pat, (pause), Pat, Pat, Pat, (pause), Pat. Nothing happend. He tried again."Damnit!"

"You really expected someone to answer?" I giggled and sat leaned against the wall. I almost sat but who knows whats on the floor of this alley. When the eye flap thrust open I flew off of the wall.

"Don't be so jumpy Kagome." He mumbled something to the door man. Something I couldn't hear. The man's eyes shifted side to side.

"We have a 'Mandatory Dress Code'." Which means a place is expensive.

"Tell your manager 'Bujutsu' is here." The man shut the eye flap and disappeared for a moment before a different pair of eyes stared at us.

"You idiot!" (Loud smack) "How could you not realize," (Louder smack),"He's the spitting image of," (smack),"His father!" The door swung open. "Welcome, Mr. Bujutsu Sir! I am the manager. I see you have brought a lovely guest with you this evening! Come in! Come in! We'll have you seated right away!" The manager lead us past many fancily dressed people. The surrounding bleed many colors of purple, white, and gold it was like a water color painting done by famous artists. People were in long gowns and tuxedos, a woman even had one of those cigarette extentions that 'Cruella De Ville' had. The color red and everything.

The whole place seemed like in the movie,'Roger Rabbit' the Ink and Paint Club. Without the cartoons of couse. It seemed everyone stopped what they were doing, even the music stopped. Momentarily...of course."Hey, what are you staring at!" Inuyasha yelled defiantly. They all stopped staring. I felt cheap and tacky in my plain clothles. 'I really wish he would have told me we were going somewhere so snazy...' A low tear fell from the corner of my eye. Inuyasha's nostril twitched.

"Were you crying just now?" 'He really has a shnaze on him.' I shook my head, and let the strands of hair that escaped my ponytail fall over my face. He brushed them away and stopped us from walking. "Please what's wrong." Eyes, stared at us again. "Tell me! Damnit!" Another tear fell down from my eye. I couldn't help.

"Inuyasha, people are staring."

"Let them!" I felt deep amouration for him then. Just then in the distance the Manager stopped realizing then that we weren't following him to where ever we were going. "It's just that I don't...feel like I have any say in anything we do. Like I constantly am naieve in anything that goes on." I sobbed,"You take me to this restaraunt! This fancy restaraunt! I'm just a plain jane here! I feel undressed this is so embarassing..." 'How's he going to react?' Inuyasha stared intently at me for a long time.

'My face probably looks terrible from all that crying.'

"I didn't mean...I...I'm so..." He squeezed me tightly against his chest. (tightly might I add) "Sorry." He whispered in my ear. Inuyasha pulled away from me slightly. "And your no plain jane to me! Where do you want to eat?" I thought for a moment.

"How about..."

(An hour later in Wacdonald's)

"I really am sorry about all of that." Inuyasha nodded nonchalantly. "Thankyou for taking me here." He held both of my hands together.

"You are never undressed around me"

"Thanks! I guess." I giggled. I looked at my hands.

"Oh sorry." He released them and took a bite of his burger. "You know you really are picky when it comes to burgers"

"I can't help it! I only like the meat and the cheese, they put on so much extra crap and," He kissed my lips quickly,"And...and I like it"

"Like what?" Inuyasha teased.

"Um...well." I gushed. He went back to eating. (what is with guys? there hot one second and more concerned with food and video games the next.) I sighed. 'At least I get to spend some time with him. "What was with the people at that one restaraunt?"

"What do you mean?"

"They let us in when you said your last name. What exactly did your dad do?"

"He did alot of things," Inuyasha looked down,"Since he died my fucking brother Sesshomaru has taken over his affairs. I'll show you around my house later if you like."

"Sure that be," 'Calm down take a deep breath.' "Coool."

(Not long after)

"You ready to go?" I nodded."Then climb aboard!" He lowered his arms for her to climb aboard his back. 'This will never get old.' When he beagain to run he ran in the direction of the commercial buildings. Past the big buisnesses, factories, and way beyond anywhere houses are placed in the area. I wondered where he really lived. 'Does he live outside of town?' He reajusted his arms twice in a row to bounce my butt in his hands.

"Haha very funny!" I muttered. Inuyasha stopped when we arrived in front of a large house that was the size of a mini condo. "Here it is..." I got off of his back and marveled at the shear beauty of his home. It even I could tell had a pool in the back yard. 'If he's this loaded why is he so angry at school? Though I suppose money isn't everything.' He pulled out his key and pushed open the door. "Come in." I followed. His stairs had their own foyer. All the rooms were large and elegant. The living room blended into the dining room, which blended to the kitchen.

His house had all the latest appilances anyone could ever ask for. The living room tv flashed on...powerpuff girls. "I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled. The little girl from the soccer game ran into him.

"Uncle! Uncle! Rin has been very good! Very good indeed!" Inuyasha looked around.

"Where's Jaken?"

"Rin does not know." She shifted her foot on the ground timidly.

"This is our guest Kagome. Be very nice to her."

"Yes, yes Rin will." Rin then walked up to me and hugged me."I hope we can be friends"

"That would be very nice Rin. Your such a cute girl." I patted her head and she soaked up the lite praise I cooed to her. The door opened again. In walked the man that I saw in the white hoodie he approached Rin with a placid look on his face.

"FATHER! I mean Sesshomaru-sama!" 'Lord Sesshomaru? Boy does he have a ego.'

"What is she doing here"

"She's 'my' guest"

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru asked coyly before he shook Rin off of his arm. 'He seems like the perfect absent-tee father.

"Yeah! Really!"

"I'm not in the mood to entertain today"

"You don't have to do shit!" Rin gasped.

"Uncle Inuyasha said a bad word!"

"Keh!" He dragged me upstairs and open a tattered grey door. The only ragged door. "This is my room." He had a bed, a tv, a tattered, and a small hanful of posters of woman. Mostly from the Shikon No Tama band. None of the pictures showed anything revealing and they were modest at best. That made me feel a little bit more comfortable.

"So what do you think?" I walked around the room and tapped my against my cheek.

"Not bad. Could use a womans touch...just kidding. How could you afford this house?"

"I'll show you."

(Downstairs)

He lead me to a training room, where swords marveled the walls. A plank above the door read, 'Bujutsu Ryu School Of Martial Arts.'

"Is this why you have a sword in your room?"

"Partly, it's a old heirloom. My father doesn't just own this but he also owns a dog food company that we pasted."

"Interesting..."

"Analyzing me are you?"

"Maybeee." He snickered and kissed me stroking my hair.

"It's getting late I'd better take you home." 'It's only 8:30'

(In Inuyasha's car)

Not surpriseing he drove a American firebird. He pulled up to my house and gave me a sensual kiss. 'Baaaa.'

"You are going to go to class tomorrow aren't you?" Inuyasha's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Why should I?"

"Because they'll put you in independant study"

"If they did that I'd just skip class"

"Don't do that! Last time you...you were drunk weren't you?" Inuyasha's eyes glazed over."What's up with you?"

"I'll go to class. I give you my word." He gave me a final peck on the cheek, his head then plastered to the roof of his car. 'He still won't tell me what's wrong'

"I wish you could confide in me, as your friend!" I sobbed.

"Don't be that way Kagome." He held me to his chest."I'll tell you everything tomorrow at class I promise. Alright?"

"Fine. Bye." He kissed me once more. He said goodbye before he drove away. 'Tomorrow I can't mess up, I have to do everything right or this time I will be sent to independant study. Inuyasha will too if he isn't careful. I'm really worried about him.'


	12. Anger Bringith Confusion

Chapter 12: Anger Bringith Confusion... 

(4:30 am)

The red alarm clock pulsated through my eyelids. I pulled both of them down at the same time and let my hands sweep over my lips. I sat up and gazed around my dark room. It's only light eluminated from the outside moon. I blinked still adjusting to the light. 'I'd better pick out something to wear.' My closets light showed me no such clothles for school. The sleeves were to short or in lack of sleeve. I didn't have much luck with jeans either. 'Goddamn it this is hard!' I sighed before my hand was drawn to my school uniform. It used to be mandatory to wear but since the teachers were to chicken shit to enforce it. Nobody wore their uniform.

"This will have to do." I stiffled a yawn. I sat back on the bed dragging the uniform with me. 'Might as well get dressed.' I tugged off my pj's and slowly slid on my green skirt. I put on the nessacaries. (Undies, bra, DEODORANT!) Before putting on the green cuffed long sleeved shirt. Tieing it's red bow that slid under the collar. I brushed my long ebony hair, and looked back at the person in the mirror. (me) I let them win, somehow I gave up. My knee high socks were put on next. Sollemly I brushed my teeth. (Not that I talk to myself when I brush my teeth to hear how funny I sound) Downstairs I gathered my books and put on my shoes. Two steps from the door.

(5:20)

I threw my shoes across the living room floor. Alongside my socks. My face burned red with anger. If that old ancient geezer thinks he getting a apology from me he's wrong! I collasped at my feet. (WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!) 'Thats not all I have to worry about.' I curled up and balled.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" My mom hurried down the stairs."Honey! Whats wrong?"

"Emurelano." She stroked along my back.

"Baby your not making any sense."

"IS IT THAT DEMON?" I couldn't see but I could hear the sutras fluttering in the air.

"Granpa, go back to bed!" Granpa went back upstairs."Do you want to talk about it?" I violently shook my head. 'Nothing to say.' "Okay, Here let me help you to the couch and make you a nice cup of some chai tea." She had me by the elbows and tucked the woolen blanket granma had made for me completely around me. (Long ago I used to be afraid of 'Snow White' the witch was scary but with this blanket I could sit through it.) 'My eyes feel so heavy.'

"Kagome, dear do you feel well enough go to school today?" I was gently poked.

"Yeah, did you make the tea yet"

"I did but you fell asleep." The clock on the wall by the t.v. read 7:00.

"Oh..." I groaned. Carefully I folded my blankie and draped it over the side of the couch. I ran the brush through my hair once more and walked to school.

(Inside prison)

Eyes followed me where ever I went. 'It's like they never saw anyone wear the school uniform.' Mrs. Megumi in the office practically keeled over. 'Yeah so what!' Subconsiously I was about to walk into the TAP room. 'God I'm dense.' (sigh)

(Locker)

I kept dropping all my crap on the floor and bending down to get it. A bunch of stupid boys had to stand at the lockers on the other side of the hallway and watch. I was never good at keeping my skirt down. I know one of them saw my underwear. He kept gawking. Suddenly he was leaning on the locker next to me. Inside my bubble more like it. ( Stick your hands out as straight as you can and spin aroud in you circle. If anyone even touches your fingertips their in your bubble) 'Ass'

"Do you wear a thong"

"None of your goddamn buisness!" I said with as much spite that could hang off the tip of my tongue.

"How bought a bra? Why don't you take off your shirt and show us!" Four of the guys cheered him at his 'witty' comment.

"I'd like to see her in a..." 'If he finishes that sentence I'm gonna smack him...' The guy was thrown to the floor. "Hey! What did you do that..." Inuyasha gave the guy a devilish glare. "Sorry man didn't know you were..." Dude scatted before saying anything else. Thank god his posse went with him. Anymore of that and I would be back in the 'TAP room'.

"Inuyasha. I..." He leaned against the lockers. I shut my locker and threw my bag over my shoulder. "What is..." He walked away towards his next class I guess. I sighed and walked towards mine with slumped shoulders. 'MATH! Sucks!' Stupid textbook was forced against my back by the weight of the damn bag. I felt like throwing it like I had with my shoes.

Grumbling I sat in my seat. "KAGOME!" Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri squealed."Your back!" Yuka ran a hand over my forehead.

"You don't have a fever"

"Is everything alright at home?" Eri pried.

"Why does there have to be something wrong!" I snapped.

"Because you've been acting so fucking weird!"

"Were just worried about you." Ayumi, eyes look sad and pathetic. She was always more of a friend than the other two. I don't know if she's ignorant or doesn't let on her wisdom. Maybe we're deemed unworthy. I thought to lighten my mood. When I didn't say anything they went back to their desks.

'What a great way to start the day!' None of the math made any sense. 371578. (Not really the math but it made just as much sense.) All through my acedemic classes I was irritible. Every little pissed me off. Surprisingly I didn't snap at a teacher. Out of fusteration I wrote Mr. Takanada a apology. Sorta...

Dear Mr. Takanada,

It's not my fault that the stupid things you said a the auditorium made me laugh. They were just idiotic like you. I have no idea how old you are but I believe somewhere between 1billion zillion trillion and 7,389,487,399,477,483,453,432,245,789,489,378. So here is my fucking apology.

Sincerly,  
Kagome Higurashi

(I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.) I sorta wished I didn't crumble it into that many pieces. I would have given him the damn thing but damn independent study!  
"God Inuyasha! Do you have to be such a asshole." I mumbled to myself. One minute he's the happiest thought the next I'm pissed because he won't say whats bothering him. A part of me said it's none of my buisness. The other screamed,"HE SAID HE FRICKEN TELL YOU WHY DOESN'T HE ALREADY!" 'He could have at least said something. I should talk to him. I could start by thanking him for punching that guy. Yeah thats what I'll do.' (Than what?) 'I'll just have to wing it.' Arguing with ones emotions is a difficult battle.

(In the halls)

Scouting out Inuyasha wasn't as easy as I hoped. Nada. The one face I did see on my way to gym was Koga. 'Don't see me don't see me'

"Kagome!" He ran and held both of my hands. "It's so great to see your alright." The subway flashed into my mind.

"Yeah, thanks again for that." I tore away my hands from his grip. Inuyasha walked totally oblivious of everything. He walked into the gym doors. 'I never knew he was in my gym class. Then again I really don't know much about him.' "I uh gotta get to class"

"You got gym." I nodded whilst I hurried my pace to catch up with Inuyasha."Me too what a coicidence!" 'Oh crap.' I ran to the girls locker room. "I'll see you when you..." The door slammed behind me. I really wished I could have caught up to Inuyasha before he went into the boys locker room. Of course I could go in there be embarassed out of my mind and turn cherry red. 'Eh, no' I put on the red Buruma and white shirt. (Standard uniform) 'Nice thought though.'

Inuyasha's gaze caught mine. I waved his lips crinkled a bit at the corner before turning to the boys game of basketball. Koga thought I had waved at him and beemed with overwhelming joy.

"HI KAGOME! How about a date after school!" He yelled. I blanched. Inuyasha 'accidently' pushed him to the ground. Before beginning a one on one match of basketball. 'He is jealous as usual. At least today there is some normalicy.' A couple girls giggled and mumbled some shit about me behind my back.

"She does have a boyfriend she wasn't telling us about!" Eri shrieked.

"And it's not Hojo!" Yuka pitched in. Hojo not far away heard her and seemed totally bummed out.

"What does 'My Inuyasha' have to do with that girl?" Kikyo snorted. 'Kikyo, when the hell did he become hers!' I want to strangle her.

"Alright girls put on your heels! And stun, stun, stun!" Mrs. Mann cried in her urksome voice. Hurriedly the other girls set up for volleyball to impress the other boys. Only one boys attention was I seeking. 'Fuck Kikyo. He spends time with me!' She shouted out teams. For the different nets. "Akiko, Haruko, Yukiko, Kikyo, and Miyu! Over on that side!" "Eri, Moe, Yuka, Ayumi, and Kagome other side!" 'Oh course Kikyo has to be with me.' I stood next to Moe to not make waves with my friends.

Mrs. Mann practically bowed down to Kikyo as she handed her the volleyball. Kikyo's icy, preppy, bitchy, cold, foreboding, sinister, (must I go on) gaze stared me down I knew I was her next target. I stared back at her. 'Bring it on bitch!' A moment after reading my expression she smiled. A literal fucking smile! 'Oy.' Her smiled stayed planted on her smug face. Kikyo's weird behavior was throwing off if she was going to pass it to me now or later. NOW! I punted it back to her. She passed it back to me. The volleying began somehow I couldn't stop getting it back to her. She would jump ahead of the other four girls in her team to get it to me. We went back and forth for what seemed like forever. Kikyo spiked it down at me. It hit me before I could do a thing about it. Smack on my noggen. I stumbled to the ground. I was never good a spikes and that bitch knows it. Inuyasha and Koga stopped their one on one both to gawk at me. Haruko gave Kikyo a high five. I gritted my teeth, bit my lip and tossed it back to Kikyo it was her serve. I had cost my team a point.

My pride was almost singed. At the serve Kikyo fucking spiked it again! I jumped for it and spiked it back. So it barely was two feet from the net. Kikyo leaped to try to get it down low but fell on her gut. 'Point for moi!' We attacked ruthlessly at eachother constantly gaining the point back the other took. Kikyo by some miraculous occurance kept missing the serves I made. She whined that we cheated. Mrs. Mann took a point away from my team. We were tied. It finally was my turn to serve I passed it to Haruko. She hit it to Ayumi.

"Kagome!" Ayumi cried when the ball went my direction instead of over the net. The ball hovered above my head. My arms made contact and swung it over the net. Kikyo missed the final shot. We won! My teamed did a circle cheer. All was forgiven.

Inuyasha cried, triumphantly at the disgrentled Koga,"I won fair and square!" He jogged over to me his sweaty muscles glistening. And hugged me! He even kissed my forehead!

"I'm sorry I've been so cold today. Walk with me after you've changed."

"Oke." Kikyo threw a tantrum. Inuyasha left to get changed. My eyes followed his chest. 'Shirtless boy wonder!' Koga held his breath before walking his new posse Ginta and Hokaku trailing behind like dogs.

"How could she do what I cannot!" Kikyo screeched. Her attendants Haruko and Miyu patted her back and gave her a round of there, there we'll get her back, as she stormed into the locker room. 'I'd like to fucking see them try.'

"Huddle!"Yuri and Eri shoved me and Ayumi. "Kagome whats going on with you and that guy."

"What do you mean?" I asked coyly.

"Oh stop Kagome." Yuri gurgled. " What's going on?" I twirled my greasy hair with my index finger.

"We're sorta kinda seeing each other." I left them hanging mouths open and went to my locker to strip of the sweaty vile shirt. Inuyasha's sweat with my own made my white shirt grey. It looked like I smeared greasy pizza all over it.

"Kagome I've never seen you play that well before!" Moe said happily.

"Thanks Moe!" I beemed she never had really given me a compliment let alone speak to me.

"Yeah." Moe gathered her things and left. I happily changed and briefly washed with a half wet half dry towel. A force shoved me hard against the lockers.

"Ow!" I grumbled in displeasure.

"Don't think that you've won." Kikyo said spitefully. "I will get my way I always do." With that she left.

(Happy Hour)

Inuyasha was waiting for me as I exited the locker room. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi waved at me and giggled as they pasted Inuyasha. He took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it back in return. It was lunch time so we were free to eat outside.

"Kagome, I have been neglecting to talk to you." I nodded in awknowledgment. "Because well...I'm a drunk." The comment didn't exactly surprise me in the least.

"So why put it off for so..." He put his finger to my lip.

"Ever since my mom died I've been chugging it down every night like it was the fucking water. My tolerance level went up for it so I took more. I fucking hated everyone!" His gaze was serious pausing to see if I absorbed the words. "During that time I... had spent only with one person. Kikyo." My jaw dropped."She was the only one who would talk to me even though she was disgusted by me. I wasn't exactly how she wanted me to be so...not long after one night she pissed me off so much I...just..." He squinted. Perhaps holding back tears."I just doused too much, the bastard Naraku hurt Kikyo. Everyone blamed me. Even Kikyo. I guess she was just sick of me. I saw her the next day fucking kissing him."

"Who's this Naraku?"

"A MOTHER FUCKING FUCK! His father Setsuna Takemaru killed my mother in a car crash! But he fucking did it on purpose." I kissed his cheek. He stopped his yelling and continued. " He's back at school now he was suspended for most of the year."

"How come I've never heard or seen him?"

"I dunno. He's been in 'Independent Study'." He looked away. 'No wonder he didn't want to go there. No doubt he'll see Naraku if he did.' "They let him back a couple of days ago to school to graduate. I didn't want to whine about it. Cause that ain't my way. I figured you'd just not tolerate me if I told you."

"Why?"

"It's a fact that no one else has."

"Kikyo did though didn't she?" His facial features made it apparent he didn't like where I was going with this."She was with you for awhile right?"

"Almost a year. But she fucking betrayed me! She fucking hates me!" 'So why does she want you now?' I pondered silently."I just wasn't sure alright." He put his arm over my shoulder. "You surprised me on how much you freaked out."

"I only freaked out because I was worried about you."

"I know. Thats why I'm glad we had this conversation." He pulled me against him and cupped my mouth into his. All the anger I had for him dissolved away. The bell for the next hour rang. "Come on lets go." He held my hand and smiled at me I smiled back.

* * *

tomiie789: Okay, A MAD ABRIL! My fucking problems were as follows: my boyfriend I had for a year dumped me, issues with my ma, issues with my self, schoolwork, balancing time with uno friend who likes to use my computer to play sims2 for hours, lack of motivation, and frankly I like watching tv. I'm not mad at you in the least. But I'm a person I can only do so much. I try hard really I do. It took me about a year to finish 13 chapters of Silver Rain! It's not quite a year yet but I've already gotten pretty far on this story. So yeah thats it. Glad you like the story so much to get so upset over it. Trust me I will update soon as I have the time!

Word you may not know:

Buruma: These are standard, modern Japanese female gym shorts that allow more freedom for leg movement.


	13. Meet my Boyfriend

Chapter 13: Meet my Boyfriend... 

'Inuyasha! Inuyasha!' As a signal to our connection he glanced over at me from the biology work table. 'Inuyasha...' He waved and beamed when I gave him a prissy wave only using my fingers instead of moving my whole arm back and forth.

"Ohhh, Kagome you got it bad!" I groaned. Suddenly I was back in biology at the table doing stupid pointless experiments.

'Leave it to Yuka to send me out of my dream world.'

"I don't have it that bad..." I argued back at her. 'Well not that much.' I turned back to him working with Miroku. Inuyasha seemed to be slacking off making Miroku do all the work, yet Miroku didn't seem to mind. He seemed enthralled in the project. Miroku actually finished right before my eyes. I noticed that Sango was watching Miroku as well. As soon as she saw me catch her she face turned crimson. 'Caught in the act, which I am clearly guility of.' Kikyo, and Miyu whispered and glared holes into my skin snd began sticking imaginary needles in my skull. Not that I really cared or nothing. After awhile I felt sorry for my partner Yuka and began to help as best I could. It's remarkable that they still expect you to learn things on the last week of school.

Surprisingly I had to color an assignment in high school, all I need now is a nap and some cookies and milk.

"Will you stop spacing out this is fricking hard!"

"Sorry, Sorry!" 'Now all I need to do is drop this in the beaker...and...' The potion fizzed and bubbled. Yuka ran and got a towel. We both began mopping up the spill on the floor, and the counter muck that dripped keeping it traveling across the room. "Shit!"

"You not supposed to add that much of it!" I mucked it up everything again. You'd think all that watching Miroku would have gotten me somewhere. I flipped the white towel to soak up the purple liquid on the floor. Two feet stood just before the small stream slinking across the floor. She stepped ontop of my hand crushing it into the soaking rag.

'Kikyo...you fucking bitch!' Miyu and Kikyo giggled triumphantly like they had claimed victory. 'It's far from over.'

"My, my aren't we clumsy today. Can't seem to do anything can you stupid?"

* * *

"I certainly remember doing pretty well for myself today otherwise." Her smug grin faded as her tiny little brain began churning what I had said. I _won _the game and** she didn't**, and more importantly **I have**_ I__nuyasha_ and **she doesn't**. "Come on Miyu let's finish this and let the maid finish cleaning." 'HA! Maid!' I almost lost my temper... 

"What's going on Miss Takanada?" The teacher Mr. Miyagi addressed Kikyo. 'Kikyo's last name is Takanada? Is she realated to the old fart? ' 0.o?

"Nothing just a little mistake." She got down to the floor and wiped up the rest of the mess puting the dirty rags in the bin. I never took the time to learn her fucking last name and I wish I hadn't.

"Well thats good to see you helping a fellow student." Mr. Miyagi fell for her teachers pet act that she just iradiated with. I hope she eats shit and dies.

"Don't expect this to change anything." She clipped off before going back to her work station.

"What did you do to get her so mad?" Eri said in her delirium. I washed my hands and shook my head. 'She just is never all the way there.'

"Couldn't you tell she is totally jealous that Kagome stole her man away." Ayumi's eyes got low, but not a glare. I've come to know that when she does that she is testing me.

"That's exactly right Ayumi." Inuyasha sweeped in behind me. 'He knows her name? I always figured him to be the type to not remember things like that.' "Hi."

"Hi." I peeped sheepishly. 'Good grief, by now I'd expect to have better control of myself around him.'

"I'll meet you by your locker after school." Quickly I choose to shake my head. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"PDA! EWWW!" The three of 'em chanted but I didn't care. I like kisses, especially now that I get em right in front of that bitch. Inuyasha laughed at their childishness.

"Ciao!" The class bell rang. And Inuyasha scuttled to catch up with a group of guys that shoved to get through the door first somehow he came out first.

"Ciao..." Now thats a delayed reaction.

"Your boyfriend certainly is aggressive."

"Yeah he certainly is..." Eri and Yuka agreed.

"Still..." I sighed.

tomiie789: Yeah! That took a long time to even attempt to write anything. Sorry, I'll try not to be so neglectful I felt so bad not writing especially this story. To be continued...


	14. Me Apologize?

Upon walking out of Biology a sudden urkiness hit my stomach all the way down to my toes. A finely framed figure with long wavy bedridden hair waited across the hallway against the English room door.

"Whats wrong?" Eri murmured into my ear. I took a double take at that man, and tried to shrug it off as nothing. Something about him hit me with a sickening wave of nostalgia. 'Who the fuck was that?'

"Kagome!" I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned quickly around, ready to slam whoever it was hard in the face.

"Who the?" I growled, only to see… 'Hojo!' "Pft," I sighed with annoyance as people laughed at my antics.

"How have you been doing? I haven't seen you in class for a long time! Have you been sick?"

"Yeah really sick, my grandpa has been really worried." Yet again I looked transfixed at the man that caused such tremors to my body. I met the pastety fucker's eyes and he stared at me with a burning intensity. The bloodshot eyes of his signaled out to me that he must be a drug addict or something. But then I could see the purple hue that outlined his eyelids. 'Is he wearing makeup?'

"So what did you think?"

"About what?" I really couldn't focus on Hojo, I didn't want to break the stare forever transfixed. It was like some silent staring contest, that I dare not loose.

"Do you want to go to the dance…uh as me, I mean uh together but not necessarily together I mean…"

"She already has a date." Eri brought me out of my stupor.

"I uh I do." My tongue stammered against my teeth. 'Maybe its too presumptuous to say that I would be going with Inuyasha?'

"Oh well who with?"

"Inuyasha Bujut…" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"Puh-leeze!" The mega-bitch interrupted, "Inuyasha Bujutsu wouldn't be caught dead with you."

"Well Kikyo I guess we will see you there then, unless you don't have a date?" Her lips pursed together making a sour face as if she just ate a lemon.

"Oh I have a date, you can trust me on that." (She really needs some psychological help.)

"Whatever!" I tried to sound nonchalant but to say the least I was ready for a challenge.

"Aren't you banned from the dance anyway?" I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"School forbids students to participate in any social event if they have a detention that day! Ha! Good luck with that Kagome Higurashe!" Off she went with a new jig in her step. 'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING ! FUCKING PRINCIPAL! FUCKING SCHOOL! FUCKING KIKYO.

"Now what are you going to do Kagome?" Eri whined. 'Shit I now I might have to write that apology…

tomiie_789: I'm back yo! Sorry for the wait....


	15. Reality Check

'I lost all my bearings…' There was no other way to explain what was taking place. I crossed out another line. 'Dear Mr. Old….Dear Mr. T." This was by far the worst torture to have to apologize to an old man that nobody even took seriously. Even if I wrote an apology to Mr. Takanada I doubted that I would be able to smooth over the principal enough to allow me to go to the dance. It would be difficult task but one I desperately wanted now more than ever.

I never had a guy that was worth going to a dance for. At least I never felt that Hojo ever counted as my boyfriend he was more of an annoying lovesick puppy that would never really leave me alone. If I wasn't careful I might have caught him humping my leg. After rubbing my eyes I looked upon the empty page and wondered what Inuyasha was doing at that very moment. 'I don't know why all these people keep getting thrust into my life. I was normal until this last week.' Or at least I hoped that I was. 'What a Monday…' Which of course meant that the dance was on Saturday night!

"Alright everyone make sure you finish the reading for next class." Mr. Chiba dragged me out of my own little world. I had ignored him for the entire class period. I didn't even know what the reading was that would be due next time. Everyone shuffled out of the classroom and yet I remained in my seat. "Ms. Higurashi do you have something that you want to say to me?"

"I do actually." I mustered, "I was wondering if you could help me write an apology."

"What exactly warranted this apology?"

"I upset and embarrassed him at the assembly." My voice sounded sheepish even to me. Mr. Chiba sighed, I was sure he knew what had happened.

"I think that this apology must come from you Ms. Higurashi. I don't really understand your behavior as of late. Over this past week your attitude, dress, and utter lack of respect seem to be uncharacteristic of you. I am quite disappointed in you…what do you think will happen next year? Do you think that college's will want to accept someone with your behavior?" I shook my head. "Just do your best as far as the apology Mr. Takanada is a valued colleague and a reasonable man. Also I expect you to read Chapter 17 for tomorrow."

His tone sounded dismissive so I packed up my backpack. I knew that I haven't been myself entirely lately but I didn't want to admit to myself that maybe Inuyasha had a lot to do with that. My mood had gone from great to depressed in only a few sort hours. I went to my locker and started shuffling through my things I needed for Social Studies. When I was roughly pushed against the lockers.

"Who the…?" I found myself fist raised against a girl I had never seen before. She wore flowers in her hair.


End file.
